Always together
by Bloodbeast9
Summary: Mira just HAD to say that Natsu may like her. Lucy went trough a lot of trouble to impress him thinking that he truly did, only to be turned down. Lucy thinks much about it and ends up deciding that she does like Natsu, but she isn't anywhere ready to believe he felt the same. But this one missions proves to be Lucy's only chance at a real confession from Natsu. (NaLu) & (GaLe)
1. Chapter 1: Sorry

_**A/N:** Possible LEMON in the future (*possibly), Strongly suggest to keep going any ways. Main coupling: (NaLu) & (GaLe). _

_M content for violence. Rated T for safety._

**Declaimer:**_I don't and never will own Fairy Tail._

**~I'm a huge fan of Natsu and Lucy! But I don't know very well how to put them out into a story, so I dare say this story may or may not be good.~**

**~I do hope though that you will enjoy it.~**

Natsu x Lucy

`Set after episode 50`

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Mirajane had started up another conversation mentioning Gray.

Mira: "Hey Lucy."

Lucy: "what's up?"

Mira: "Nothing really, just a passing thought."

Mira: "Do you think Gray might have a thing for you, you'd be so cute together."

Mira had both hands cupping her face, you could just see all the heart floating around her. Lucy panics.

Lucy: "OH! Don't you even go there. I can't go through that again!"

Mirajane ends up confused.

* * *

**The next day.**

Mira: "Lucy?"

Lucy was pouting, her head was buried into her folded arms at the bar. She wasn't in any mood for talking with either Natsu or Gray, she had to start thinking about paying rent.

Lucy: "ARRRRH! If I don't get another job soon, I'll have to move out!"

Lucys hands violently went through her well done hair, clearly screaming out her frustration. Mira giggled as she watched her friend on the other side of the bar scream about rent money.

Mira: "Remember before I mentioned about Natsu having an interest in you?"

The question was out of the blue and Lucy freaked out.

Lucy: "Oh, No! It wasn't like that at all! He just wanted to show me something! It was stupid any ways! That damn idiot!"

Lucy practically jumped off her stool, at her last words she banged her fist on the counter. Mira stood shocked to see her guild mate react to her mentioning Natsu. She was use to her calling him and idiot, but this reaction seem different to her usual insults.

Mira: "Could it be the blooming of romance?"

Mira began to fan girl, you could just hear the "Kaay's" coming from her.

Lucy: "What romance!? Natsu wouldn't have a clue about stuff like that!"

This time it wasn't her fists that hit the counter it was Lucys head. Her hair fell to cover her face, but steam came out of her ears and neck. Mira laughed.

Mira: "I think, because of what I said before you realize you actually like Natsu."

Lucy: "Like in a million years!"

Lucy screams within her arms. She paused for a moment to think what else to say to convince Mira that she wasn't beginning to grow some sort of romantic interest in Natsu. But she came up to a dead end, was it because that she did like Natsu that she couldn't come up with a desent excuse? what could she say to get out of this conversation?

Lucy: "It's not like that, I don't like him."

Is all Lucy could say, she didn't like the taste the words left behind or even the sound of it. But what else was she going to say it? None that she could come up with, A small familiar, annoying voice came from behind Lucy. She turned around violently to stare straight at the two guild mates before her.

Happy: "Lucy doesn't like Natsu!?"

A flying blue cat with a green back pack and pure white wings, started to cry. Happy floated there with Natsu standing behind him.

Natsu: "I see, I guess happy and me are just a bother to ya."

Natsu had a sad face on, he looked really hurt. Happy was the first to head out, crying while he was at it. Natsu changed his expression from hur to emtionless, a poker face. They were friends for so long, he was the reason she was even able to join Fairy Tail in the first place and she hurt him. With only for 4 words she pushed him away.

Happy: "I guess this is good bye Lucy!"

Lucy: "Wait! That's not what I meant!"

Lucy reached out to stop the two Fairy Tail friends that were walking out on her. Before Lucy knew it the guild hall doors slammed behind them. Mira looked worried. Lucy could only stand there with her still stretched out hand, frozen with guilty shock.

Gray: "Way to put it smoothly, Lucy."

Gray laughed a bit, then turned serious.

Gray: "But that was a bit harsh don't you think?"

The other guild members all nodded their heads in approval. All the current guild memebers were watching the commotion between Natsu and Lucy before she even noticed. Lucy was frantically waving her hands about.

Lucy: "That's not What I meannnnnnt!"

Lucys began to tear up, to the guil they were just tears but to Lucy it was a "Way to go Stupid! Way to go!"

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY.**

Lucy: "Great now I got to go look for Natsu and Happy. I hope that he isn't that upset, he should know me better that I didn't really mean what I said."

She was on her what home, walking on the edge of the water bank like usual. A boat slowly move in the opposite direction of Lucy.

Boat man: "Blondy, better watch where you walkin', don't want yourself to fall in do ya?"

He yelled across to her like every day she walked home. Always looking after her, she wave back at him. She usually just ignored his calls but today...well today she felt like writing to her mother. Every time she did she was always nicer to people around her.

Lucy arrived home, looking around jumping between places looking for Natsu. She was sure he would be there again, barging into her home with out notice. She just automatically thought she would see him sitting on her chair eating all her food with Happy. Then she could yell at him like usually and tell him to get out. Sadly, he wasn't there.

Lucy: "I thought he would be here. I guess I really did hurt his feelings."

Afterwards she sat down at her desk preparing to write to her mother.

* * *

_Dear, mom_

_Today was any other day, but like usual it took a turn for the worst. My landlord came to me this morning complaining about how late I always pay my rent. I ran away mid-sentence, retreating to the Fairy Tail guild._

_But even there I still couldn't have peace, Mira keep to about my romantic life. I usually don't mind about her ranting on about that kind of stuff but sometimes it's frustrating how right she can get. Out of my own embarrassment I said a mean thing in the subject. Basically I said I don't like him._

_With everything he does, like barging into my home with out permission. Eating all my food and making a huge mess in my room. He reads my book with out asking and always messes up our jobs. Everything about him lead me to suppose to dislike him, but I like all that. It makes us a pair, and awesome team! It's kinda hard to explain to you mom, but I hope you get the picture._

_Sadly he was there just in time to hear me say my god forsaken comment about not liking him. I hurt his feelings, just thinking about it now make me feel terrible._

_Well, I think I'll go find him now. I know what I said was not nice nor was is right, I'll be going to apologies._

_Love you lots, mom._  
_xoxoxo_

* * *

Lucy put down her pen, and folded the letter up. Lucy stayed sitting down for awhile think about how she just confessed part of her feeling about Natsu to her mother. After thinking a bit, she dicided to go about how to find Natsu, she quickly jumped in to the bath and got dressed.

Today she went with the same dress she had when Natsu had asked her to meet under the Sola Tree, after the whole 'Natsu may like her' fiasco. Just thinking about it made her heart beat, she couldn't tell the difference between an actual like or just because someone pointed it out, like. Though she thought it would be nice to 'dress to impress.'

Lucy: "Oh come on! Natsu is a really close friend, It's impossible not to like him!"

She told herself. With out realizing it, once she left the house her feet brought her straight to the tree. She looked up from staring at her feet to see Natsu napping under the shade. Not much of it was left with the setting sun. She smiled to her self. Upon walking up to them she noticed Natsu was sleeping, to her surprise he wasn't snoring like he always did. Happy on the other hand was fast asleep, talking to himself too.

Happy: " Natsu, where's my fish!?"

Lucy: "Oh Happy, always thinking about fish food."

She giggled. She did like being around the two of them, and she most certainly had way more trust in Natsu than a normal friend did. There was no doubt now that Lucy did indeed like Natsu. Lucy looked up into the sky.

Lucy: "Sorry Natsu, I still like you. I didn't mean what I said before."

Without Lucy noticing Natsus mouth curved to a smile.


	2. Chapter 2: Solo

**Declaimer:**_I don't and never will own Fairy Tail._

**~Hey guys, here is chapter 2! Sorry for taking a little while, been a little busy with ...stuff. Anyways, I think it's about time to get the story on the road. Don't want to many chapters to be honest, or else I'll jest keep going. But who know!? Maybe it's better if it's long. Still working on it, you'll just have to wait.~**

**~Sorry if there are some bad grammar and spelling mistakes, I was typing this on my Ipad before because the power went out and my laptop doesn't work with out it being plugged in. Yeah, my laptop batter is crap!~  
**

**~I do hope though that you will enjoy it.~**

Natsu x Lucy

`Set after episode 50`

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_(Here's were we left off)_

Without Lucy noticing Natsus mouth curved to a smile.

Lucy tried to make sure to not move to much, to not wake the both of them up. But she was getting uncomfortable with her position, she desperately tried to lean back on to the tree but failed terribly. Lucy lost balance and fell to her side, landing her head and shoulders to fall on Natsus chest. Natsu woke up with a grunt.

Natsu: "urgh, what was that? Happy?"

Lucy immediately got off him and sat formally in front of him. Her ankles nicely place under her bottom, her hand on her knees and her back straight. She didn't say anything.

Happy: "I want my fish!"

Natsu rubbed his eyes and looked at Happy, than at Lucy. Still trying to keep his eyes open, he sat up and crossed his legs.

There was a moment of silence. Happy was still sleeping, Natsu gave up trying to wake him up. Natsus head was hanging low, so Lucy couldn't see his face. Now she was starting to feel awkward.

Lucy: " umm..."

Right when Lucy was about to speak up, Natsus head shot up with a big trade mark grin. He giggled, while still holding his smile.

Lucy was shocked, and pleased to see that he can still smile that smile at her. She worried that the pointless comment was going to brake them up. After seeing his big grin she began to grin herself. She felt her lips curving to a smile on both side of her face.

Natsu: " Lucy, I could never be mad at you for so long! We're a team aren't we?"

Natsu thruster his hand to Lucy for a hand shack of truce. She eyed his hand then his face, she quickly garbed his hand in return the moment she made eye contact with his.

Lucy: " I'm glad. I was worried."

* * *

**Next day**

After everything was now settled between Natsu and her, she needed to focus on getting a job in order for her to pay her now growing angry land lords rent.

Lucy left her house in a rush, avoiding another Incounter with her landlord. She burst through the guild hall doors and ran like a mad woman to the request board. Natsu was already at the guild but he was to focused about a small argument between himself and Gary to notice Lucy's rush.

Mira: "Oh my! Lucy, you must be desperate."

Mira wasn't behind the counter this time, she walked up to the very focused Lucy at the request board. She observed her friend and then the board.

Mira: "Maybe this one?"

Mira pointed to a 50000 jewels request. Lucy looked at it, taking a quick peak at the job description. It read.

* * *

**_Mao Mansion._**

_Everyone who has entered has never returned, only thing known about it is that a supposed vampire takes residence there. _

_Eliminate the vampire and get a reward._

_**50000**__ jewels each._

* * *

Lucy garbed it off the board.

Lucy: "Get rid of a vampire, sounds easy enough. This kind of job I can go solo."

She turned to look at Gray and Natsu throwing insults at each other, particularly eying her crush and teammate Natsu. Thinking that it wasn't the time she turned to Mira again.

Lucy: "Thanks Mira, this is just the job! If Natsu wonders were I am, tell him not to worry."

She jogged out of the guild, smiling because she finally got a job.

Mira watched Lucy leave, she looked at the request board again and right under the place the request was was another one. She garbed it so none will take it sense Lucy's got it, but yet another was behind it. She keep pulling until there was finally none left, Mira counted how many flyers that she had to remove. 8 in total, the amount made Mira worry. What kind of job that is so simple, be there on the board for so long that each time a new page needed replacing. She looked at the pages with a very worried expression.

Mira: "Maybe he does have something to be worried about."

She whispered.

* * *

As soon as she got home she left with a small suitcase of clothes and expenses. She was doing this job alone, she rarely did so it felt quite different to be by herself on the train. She was expecting to have to try and comfort Natsu with his terrible motion sickness. Lucy placed her chin on the palm of her hand and stared out the moving train window.

Lucy: "Maybe it would have been more fun to have Natsu come along, even that stupid cat Happy."

She mumbled to herself, regretting for only a moment that she didn't include Natsu and Happy.

Lucy: "Actually scratch that! I'm happy I'm doing this job by myself, if they were here we would never get the reward money. It'll all go to repairs or something!"

She closed her eyes, and tried to get her thoughts out of the gutter. But nothing helped. Motion sickness settled in instead. She never gets motion sickness! This was the first time for Lucy.

Lucy: "I guess this is how Natsu must feel every time, It is very sickening."

Lucy looked like she wanted to puke, but she needed this job and she needed it done fast. She mentally pushed the upsetting stomach aside and marched to the requester.

Upon arriving to the Motel, she left her things there and walked up to the front desk.

Lucy: "2 night's please, If I don't return until then just put the tab on Fairy Tail."

Lucy felt mean to put more money pressure on the Master but she wouldn't be able to afford it if it was out of her own pocket. The clerk agreed and processed with the payment assignments. When everything was all done she returned to her room to rest away the still lingering motion sickness. Lucy quickly ended up with her eyes closed and long slow breathing breaths suggesting sleep.

* * *

Lucy woke up with a jerk and sweat, what ever she dreamt it was a terrible dream. Her heart raced like a race horse being chase by a cheetah. But as soon as she looked at the time she jumped out of bed and into the shower. It was already the next day and almost noon. She wasted a whole half a day sleeping and she needed the job done faster than the paste she was going.

She throw her yesterday cloths on the floor, not bothering to fold and put them away. Next was her towel, then the rest of her clean closes including her fashionable lingerie. She was going through her luggage and picked a pink tank top with thin straps and black leggings that went just bellow her knees. She shoved her boots on and didn't bother with her hair until later.

She ran to the transport cart that was going to bring her straight to the Mao Mansion. Huffing and puffing her breaths away, finally able to rest for the rest of the way she fixed her now windblown hair. She was to annoyed with it that instead of her half put up side ponytail, she put all her hair in a ponytail in the back. As soon as she got it just the way she wanted it the driver stopped.

Driver: "Miss, we're here. This is as far as I'll take you."

Lucy got out paying what little money she had to the driver and thanked him. As soon as he was out of sight she stuck her tongue out at him.

Lucy: "Thanks for the discount ass!"

She screamed. She tried to get the ride free using her famine whiles, but he was more terrified that he had to come there than see the pretty girl flirting and flashing skin in front of his eyes to care about discounts.

Lucy looked at the Mao Mansion that was in front of her, she was expecting it to be more...creepy. Like it would be under an unatural dark cloud and creepy statues. But in was completely different, it wasn't under a dark cloud actually is was really sunny out. And the statues weren't goblins but angels, it just looked like any other extremely rich place. Kind of like home.

There was a big gate blocking Lucys path to entering the mansion, she looked around and saw a button and speaker. She walked up to it and pressed the button. A distant bell ring was heard, she looked past the gate and knew it was coming from inside the mansion. It was a call button.

Moments pass, nothing was happening and Lucy grew impatient. So she began to press the button repeatedly, over and over and over again. Yet still nothing happened. She was hungry and she was tired of waiting, she finally came to a decision. She is going in even if they don't want her to, it's a job and it needs doing. For the sake of the rent money!

She climbed the gate, she had a bid of trouble but she managed it. Getting in was unexpectedly easy, no traps or guards not even locks on the doors. She entered through the front door, maybe thinking there would be a butler or something. Still no one. She looked around the room, it was huge like the guild hall. Very spacious, two stairs facing away from each other lead up to the upper level. Another door could be viewed in between the stairs. 3 door in total were in the big room, one at the top ends of the two stairs and the one straight ahead in bewteen on the bottom floor.

Lucy had no idea how to even begin this mission, all that went in her head was, 'get the reward to pay rent.'

* * *

**(Else were)**

A figure in a black cap and a high coller stood in the center of a magic circle. The color was dark red, like blood. The room the figure stood in was brick with the only light coming from the magic circle. What was visible was a painting, it was placed flat on the floor before the caped figure. It's hand rised with a dagger in it's grip. The hand dropped and stabbed through the other hand that was facing palm up. Blood dripped violently onto the painting.

A male voice broke into a laughter, echoing through the room. All the light from the magic circle vanished and in a split second the circle reappeared on the painting. The paint began to rise and bobble up, it keep growing and growing. When the mass of paint raised up to the same height of the mysterious figure in black, it began to take shape. Pink spiky hair formed then a scaly muffler, continuing down revealing an open dark blue and orange vest. On it's right shoulder, a red Fairy Tail mark was shown.

The figure grinned in amusement.

_**(TO BE CONTINUED! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN!)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Rush

**Declaimer:**_I don't and never will own Fairy Tail._

**~This is what happens after Lucy leaves on the mission till her arrival at the mansion.~**

**~(Natsu's part)~**

**~I do hope though that you will enjoy it.~**

Natsu x Lucy

`Set after episode 50`

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Natsu was having yet another argument with Gray. They both bunted heads with hot and cold temperatures.

Gray: "Hey flame brain! Do you mind, minding your own business!"

Natsu: "Oh yeah Ice cube!? Let's see you try, naked boy!"

Mira walk back from the request board, after Lucy jogged out of the guild hall. She was still worried but watching the two boys argue always made her giggle in amusement.

Gray: "Crap! Where are my pants!?"

Gray was only in his boxers, showing of his Fairy Tail mark on his left side peck. Gray had a ripped body, but if you had to compare Natsu would be on pare.

Natsu: "Hahaha! With nothing to protect you, I just burn everything about you out of existance!"

Natsu yelled, enveloping his right fist into a ball of flames. He was ready to punch the unsuspecting Gray, while looked for his clothes. Mira walked behind the protection of the bar knowing that this fight will make a mess of the guild hall. But to her surprise her brother burst in.

Elfman: "Stop being kids and be a man like me!"

Elfmans fist connected with Grays face sending him flying across the room. Natsu was stunned as he watch his target be taken from someone else.

Natsu burst into a huge laughter, pointing at Gray who was trying to get out of the rubble of now broken tables.

Natsu: "Holly cow! Elfman really did you in Gray! Hahaha! How LAME!"

Gray got up and realized that just beneath him were his clothes.

Gray: "Found them!"

After hearing Natsu call him lame he popped his head out of the head hole of his shirt and shouted back at him.

Gray: "Shut up, barbeque face! Look at you, always causing trouble for Lucy! How RUDE!"

Natsu shut up then, he was in no mood for laughing at Gray of fighting with him. 'Where was Lucy anyways?' He thought to himself.

He looked around slowly scanning the groups of guild members to see if Lucy was mingling with one of them. She wasn't.

Gray finally cam back to the group and eyed Elfman angrily for the punch. Elfman was standing straight and looking at Gray.

Elfman: "If you are going to be a man, you better start wearing your clothe properly."

Elfman stated, Gray simply ignored him and put his attention to his friend/enemy Natsu. Natsu was still unable to find Lucy, so he planned to pay a visit to her home. Gray interrupted his train of thought.

Gray: "So now you become quite, whats you'r..."

Gray was interrupted when an guild member burst through the doors.

Guild Mate: "Erza is coming!"

Everyone shut up and straighten them selves out. Gray who was in shock ran to the bar to sit down and get as far away from Natsu as he could. If they were caught fighting Erza would kill them, Gray looked behind to see what Natsu did with the news of Erza but he was gone.

* * *

Natsu was walking down his usual path to Lucys home. Thinking maybe he'll grab something to eat when he arrived there. Happy followed Natsus lead.

Happy: "Hey Natsu. I'm hungry! Can we eat when we get to Lucy's?"

Apparently Happy was thinking the same way Natsu was, He wasn't that surprised sense they're always together. They're really close friends, Natsu would be broken if Happy were to be gone.

Natsu: "Hell yeah, Happy! Well chow down!"

Natsu fist pumped the air, spitting out bits of flames from his mouth in excitement.

Natsu and Happy arrived at Lucy's place and entered through the window, Lucy always complained about entering and leaving by the window. That's why he always did it, he liked teasing her it always made him laugh made him happy.

The two noticed that she wasn't home, Natsu was about to go through a long chain of reasons why she wasn't home when Happy spoke.

Happy: "It's the afternoon, maybe she went out shopping?"

Happy floated to the kitchen to fetch himself some food. Natsu followed, his stomach growling on the short way there. When Natsu opened the fridge, Happy dived in before he could.

Happy's face was of a hungry dog (cat), his mouth drooled uncontrollably. Bee lining to the fish that was left covered by plastic wrap.

Happy: "FISH!"

Happy grabbed the plate and returned to the bed with the fish in his mouth.

Natsu: "Slow down Happy, you'll choke."

Natsu warned Happy. Happy looked at Natsu with a creepy face.

Happy: "Seems like Lucy is getting to you."

Natsu swallowed the chunk of meat that came from the fridge then turned to Happy with a what the hell face.

Happy: "You liiiiiiike her!"

Happy claimed. Natsu looked at Happy and simply grinned then continued eating.

After the both of them completed there meals, Natsu unconsciously got underneath the cover of Lucy's bed. Happy joined him and they both fell to sleep while waiting for Lucy to return home.

* * *

It was just past 9Am when Natsu was waken up by Happy.

Happy: "Natsu get up! Lucy never came home!"

Natsu grunted with annoyance to the early wake up call, but then sat up like a bullet. He grabbed Happy and shuke him back and forther with ements force.

Natsu: "What did you say!?"

Natsu looked at Happy like he must be lying or just crazy. Lucy usually came home for the night, unless she got caught up with a date or something. Then Natsu scratched that thought, Lucy always worried about him being here at her place alone. It was Natsus way of keeping her close, keep her returning to him.

Natsu left the house in a rush, trailing behind a cloud of flames and dust. In a matter of minutes he made it to the Fairy Tail guild hall, and arrived at the bar. Blowing right past Gray who was about to say something to him, no doubt an insult of some type.

Natsu: "Mira! Do you know where Lucy went? She never returned home last night!"

Natsu focused hard on Mira's face trying hard not to get detracted by others especially Gray.

Mira: "Yeah, she went on a job. I didn't tell you?"

Mira put down the cup she was just washing and reached under the bar table for one of the extra flyers she pulled off the day before. She handed him one with a worried expression. Elfman noticed.

Elfman: "Sis, what's got you worried?"

While Natsu read through the job description, Gray asked Mira a question.

Gray: "What's wrong with the job?"

Natsu looked up at Mira, she looked between Elfman, Gray then lastly to Natsu. She put a hand under the bar once again and pulled out another 7 flyers of the same job request.

Mira: "It's just that there is so many of the same copy that it's got me worried that it's a harder job then it's letting on. Even the reward money could me a lure."

Everyone looked at one another with confused and worried looks. Erza who stayed silent finaly said something.

Erza: "Natsu! Follow her!"

She got up, her armor making sounds when she made movements. Erza turned to Natsu with a glare.

Erza: "I can't go Masters got me going on another job, Gray is coming with me."

She stated sternly. Natsu looked at Gray who was completely confused by the new subject of him going on a Job with Erza with out Natsu tagging along. Clear to Mira, that Erza was making an excuse to make Natsu go by himself after Lucy.

Erza continued to look at the dumbfounded Natsu, realizing that he wasn't moving she gave him a deeper glare to get his butt in gear. Natsu turned and rocketed out of the hall. Flames shot form his fist as he flew past passing citizen, he made his way to the train station and crashed in through the door before it closed. There was no turning back now, Natsu has to ride the train the rest of the way there.

Happy who as clinging to Natsus scarf let go after the crash landing.

Happy: "Natsu!"

Natsu got himself up just in time for the train to start moving. His legs buckled and he fell leaving his butt hanging up high and puffed 'ready to puke' cheeks.

Natsu: "I guess we made it.?"

Happy: "Aye!"

It was a 3 hour train ride to get to the town that Mao Mansion was. Natsu sluggishly got himself of the train and walked through the town in search of food. After the two got some MORE food in their stomachs, Natsu was ready to head over to Mao Mansion.

Natsu: "Alright! I'm all fired up! Bahhhh!"

Flames shot out of his mouth as he did a hero pose outside the restaurant they just eat at.

Happy: "Aye!"

Happy replied to a none existent question. While they headed to a rental cart to get to Mao Mansion they over heard a distant conversation.

Elder Woman: "The girl actually went to Mao Mansion?"

Elder Man: "Yes. She went there in a rush to. Very unusual girl she is."

The elder woman nodded her head in agreement. Natsu sprinted his way to the elderly people, ready to ask questions.

Natsu: "Hey, Old man. Do you know where is this girl now?"

Natsu huffed and puffed with energy to sprint again.

Elder Man: "I believe she is at the Mao Mansion now, but she could be back. I heard she staying at TinTan Motel."

The elder man pointed in the direction the motel was, Natsu thanked the elder man and woman nicely then left them in the dust. He skidded to a stop when he say the sign for TinTan Motel. He slowed his paste for a bit and walked into the front doors, he headed straight to the clerk.

Natsu: "Do you have a blond girl from Fairy Tail staying here?"

Natsu placed his left arm on the counter showing off his Guild mark to the clerk. The clerk woman looked at it then at his face.

Clerk Woman: "Friend?"

She clearly wasn't liking Natsu's attitude, but agreed to let him see her room anyways. She gave him the room number and a spare key. Once the key was in his hands he left the clerk alone. Not even bothering to knock he opened the door, in hopes that she would be angry that he even showed up sense she was going solo.

But it turned out she wasn't there also, but what Natsu saw was most terrifying. Her clothes where every were, like someone went through her stuff.

Happy: "What's wrong Natsu?"

Happy finally arrived after being left behind with the elderly man and woman. When Happy turned the corner he looked shocked.

Happy: "Natsu! How could you go through her stuff in a time like this!?"

Natsu: "Shut up, Happy! It's not like I went through her stuff! It was like that when I got here, someone else did this!"

Natsu looked around, taking in the disaster. And without a second though bolted out slamming the door behind him. 'Who would want to go through her clothes? A pervert no doubt.' Natsu didn't like that idea at all.

With out Happy noticing Natsu had abandoned him at the motel room.

* * *

Happy, knowing that Natsu went to Mao Mansion decided to hold down the fort at Lucy's room. But he was getting hungry so he went down to the clerk to ask for food.

Happy: "Um excuse me? Do you have any fish?"

Happy floated in front of the Clerk lady. She looked at him, then pointed to the basket of fish with the label 'FROM THE PORT'. Happy zoomed in and grabbed a face full of fish. Almost choking on one he cleared his throat to ask another question.

Happy: "When did Lucy go?"

The clerk lady looked up from her book in confusion, then though Lucy must mean the blond girl they asked about earlier. She looked at her clock, it said 12:30Pm.

Clerk Woman: "She left around 11 I suppose."

She looked back down at her book. Happy didn't think much about it sense she didn't leave that much earlier.

* * *

**(Main While)**

Natsu was sprinting at full power, completely forgetting that he could of gotten a ride to the mansion instead.

Natsu: "ARRRRRHHHHHH!"


	4. Chapter 4: Follow

**Declaimer:**_I don't and never will own Fairy Tail._

**~Ello! I know this chapter might be little confusing but try to bear with it LOL *wink wink.~**

**~I'll explain a little bit at the end, don't want to give away the story at the beginning so if your confuse just read the very end of this chapter. And if you're STILL confused you can always ask me to explain some more.~**

**~Hope you like it!~**

Natsu x Lucy

`Set after episode 50`

**chapter 4**

* * *

Lucy played the small game of 'pick a door' she pointed her finger jumping from door to door, finally she came to a stop and headed towards the middle. It wasn't a big surprise that she had picked that door, it was like her consciousness was purposely guiding her finger.

Lucy: "Well, better get on with it!"

Before continuing she called out her friend and pet Plue out. He landed on his two feet and shivered uncontrollably like always.

Plue: "Plu!"

It spoke.

Lucy: "Come on Plue, we got work to do."

Plue was like Happy is to Natsu, Just a lot less annoying. Happy always made unnecessary comments at very unwelcome times, and it always lead to her telling him to shut up. She swears that he does it on purpose to piss her off.

Lucy stopped in front of the wooden door, it's nob was gold and the hinges were pained black. Nervously she reached out to it and opened the door with a loud squeak from its rusted bolts. She pushed hard as the doors weight dragged on the floor, Lucy grunted with annoyance. After a couple of pushes it was wide open but what lies a head of her was nothingness, just plain darkness. It was most definatly not a natural darkness that belonged to a room.

Plue: "PLUUU?"

Plue called out, Lucy hurriedly covered Plues mouth with one hand as she place her other hands index finger on her lips.

Lucy: "SHHHH!"

She hushed a little louder than she intended, she took a peek over her shoulder then turned back to Plue. She removed her hand and Plue resumed his shivering.

Lucy: "Alright, I know it's creepy but we can do this! I need the money, can't go home empty handed!"

Lucys body took steps forward and before long what was suppose to be natural turned to robotic. Each step was harder to take as she keep moving in the dark, She was far enough away from the door to see its light shine like a small star in the sky. No turning back.

* * *

Natsu was running out of breath but he has no plans on stoping yet, he needed to reach Lucy and make sure she was safe. Trees and wind passed him in blurs, not caring until he would reach Mao Mansion. Suddenly the sound of passing trees turned to a more strong hum in his ears, skidding to a stop he noticed a giant break wall stood on his left. He just passed the main gate, huffing and puffing her walked slowly to catch his breath an headed to the gate.

Natsu: "This must be the place Happy."

He didn't get the usual 'Aye!' so he looked around himself, checked his back under his legs. Nope. Happy was not there, Natsu looked back the way he came with a far off look in his onyx eyes. He let his senses take over his body as he longingly wished his friend was there to be with him on his next adventure. But Natsu new better that it was probably best for Happy to sit out on this one.

Snapping back to reality he jumped over the fence with a single leap landing flat footed on the other side, the ground crunched and sank under the weight of the impact. He observed the surrounding, not caring in the world he charged forward.

* * *

Lucy was walking in blind she couldn't tell if there was a turn off or if she was in another room already, though she felt like something was off. The room/corridor/tunnel had to end sooner or later but yet it hasn't, why was that? Lucy held tightly onto Plue, which she picked up to hold in her arms before continuing on with out lighting.

Suddenly, without warning she ran into something. Before falling back she felt a little skin and a brush of a scarf on her cheek. Lucy landed hard on her butt and let out a frustrating *Owww~.

?: "Are you alright? Lucy?"

A familiar voice rang out through the darkness, she tried searching for the source hard into the emptiness before her.

Lucy: "Natsu?"

Nastu: "Yeah?"

With a click of his fingers a small flame balance above the tip of his index finger, creating a form of light. The orange and yellow colours blinded Lucy for a minute as her eyes tried to adjust to the new settings. Natsu's face was lit up, his pink wild and spiky hair glowed and the beautiful grin stuck to his face. Lucy couldn't help but feel relieved that he was there with her.

Natsu: "Why are you sitting down on the ground for?"

He stretched his hand out to her for a lift up, she grabbed it and was pulled back in her feet with ease. She gave him a thank you smile and patted her self off, now that there was light she didn't need to hold onto Plue so tightly.

Plue: "Pluuuuuu!"

Plue wobbled up to Natsus feet and started pounding at it with his little paws (or was it fists?) Lucy looked at Plue confused, what kind of reaction is that to friend? She picked him up back into her arms and tried to laugh it off.

Lucy: "Hah..haha. Sorry Natsu I think his a bit scared of the dark."

After that small awkward moment they move on through the darkness. Natsu was unusually quite, normally he would always be chatting to her talking about how will this mission turn out in the end. The silence just made her feel more uncomfortable with the darkness that was being held at bay by Natsus flames. Plue also was acting strange he was always struggling to get out of her arms and attack Natsu.

Lucy: "Stop that Plue!"

She tried to stop his struggling by tightening her grip but not to tight, worried that she just might squeeze the life out of him. No matter what she did Plue was started to get to much to handle and annoying, so she forcibly made him return to the spirit world.

Lucy: "Natsu?"

Natsu: "Yeah, Lucy?"

Lucy: "Never mind."

Lucy looked down to her feet, the color of her clothes were different with the flickering orange light. Why was she so nervous now to be with Natsu in the dark and one light, they were always like this on missions. What made this so different, her heart was beating hard in her rib cage it's a normal pace but it pumped harder which she could hear in her ears.

Natsu: "We're almost there."

Lucy didn't say anything, just glad that this feeling would go away the moment they get more light to their surroundings.

Natsus lips played a mischievous smirk.

* * *

Natsu burst through the front doors sending one door flying and crashing into the left stair column, the force was to much for the stairs and it crumbled down in big cement blocks. Natsu screaming in with flames consuming his fists.

Natsu: "LUUUUCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEE!"

* * *

Natsu was about to open a door when the whole building shock gently under their feet, Lucy looked around the walls worried that they might collapse. He eyed the ceiling with an upset face, what ever happened he wasn't happy about it.

Lucy: "What was that!?"

She said with a shaking voice, right now she wished she didn't send Plue back before. Natsu didn't bother with answering and just opened the door, quickly grabbing hold of Lucys hand he pulled her through the door.

* * *

Natsu walked up to the pile of broken stairs and looked at it with a serious face.

'hmmm'

He thought to himself.

'I could of done better than this'

He continued. Of course he was thinking about how he could of destroyed more when he came bursting through the front door with a warrior cry. He scratched the back of his neck with a disappointed pout, then it came back to mind that he needed to find Lucy.

He sniffed the air with his dragon slayer sense he knew Lucys sent anywhere, a sweet vanilla mixed with some lavender. She always reminded him of having ice cream in the middle of the open field, he like that kind of scene and would like to do it someday.

His nose brought him to the center door but it couldn't be more obvious that she went that way because the door was wide open. He took in a wiff as a small breeze went passed him from the darkness, he caught something that wasn't suppose to be there.

His scent was mixed with hers, at first her thought it was because she was always with him but then again he hasn't seen her in two days. A flash back of her motel room went through his mind, his scent but yet not his. Could it be that he was the one who did in her motel room? No it couldn't have, there was no other scent there but hers so that was out of the equation. But why was it here? He has never been to this place sense until today, worried Natsu sprinted into the darkness.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy had passed the door a while ago but now they were walking down a swirl of stairs, it was nauseating. Lucy covered her mouth trying not to feel like puking her guts out, that and not trying to embarrass herself in front of Natsu.

Lucy: "Natsu? How much longer below?"

Lucy asked. Natsu paused for a second then continued walking down completely ignoring her question. 5 minutes later the both of them arrived at an arched gate, the ceiling seemed to have raised dramatically and as they passed the gate flame torches burst up like the light switch was flipped on. Revealing an open room, it was just a bit bigger than the guild hall. Scratch that is was twice as big as the guild hall, Lucys mouth stayed open with aww for she was completely baffled.

Natsus body stopped after a few strides into the big hall and turned to face Lucy head on. He got into a fighting stance and grinned his crazy grin when he enters into battle with a strong opponent. Lucy froze, was there an enemy behind her? Or was he planning on fighting her. She wasn't liking what he was doing no way that she could battle Natsu he was a dragon slayer, he wasn't even human! Yeah she maybe a part of the strongest team in Fairy Tail but that's because Natsu insists that she stays apart of the group. But to go up against him, impossible.

Natsu crouched down and his two fists sparked with flames, Lucy could smell the smoke coming from him. Before she even could get to her keys Nastus flew forward and connected his upper cut with her stomach, sending her flying up in to the air. Blood caught up in her throat, things were looking bad. As she still hanged in the air she fumbled for her keys. She needed some type of protection and he celestial spirits is all she's got.

* * *

The further Natsu went through the darkness using his dragon slayer sense the closer he got to his matching scent, he stopped to sniff the air again. He arrive to the spot the smell was the strongest, he was right the scent was his but it had a tang of something chemical. It kinda smelled like...Paint.

* * *

**~Basically there are two Natsus, one currently with Lucy and the *original Natsu is just arriving at the mansion.~**


	5. Chapter 5: Fake

**Declaimer:**_I don't and never will own Fairy Tail._

**~Aaaaaaaaaand here is the final showdown with fake Natsu! No promises that it'll be any good though. If any of you guys who have read up to this point, please if you have ideas about battle scenes. It would be much appreciated!~**

**~Enjoy~**

Natsu X Lucy

`Set after episode 50`

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Lucy had managed to summon 'Taurus The Golden Bull' before Natsu came in with his second attack. But summoning him was in vain, Taurus swung his giant axe and before the axe even reached him his flaming fist melted it away. He came in fast and punched Taurus face sending him flying and back into the spirit world.

Taurus: "Sooooory Lucy!"

Gravity was pulling Lucy faster to the ground, at this height she would seriously get injured by the fall. Natsu didn't care, in a blur of flames he jumped up reaching Lucys level with his fists above his head. Lucy desperately tried to reason with him.

Lucy: "Natsu! Wait please! What do you think your doing!? Why are you trying to hurt me? Is someone controlling you!?"

No response, instead Natsu brought down his fists attacking her. Lucys body dropped down like a heavy rock, hitting the ground with a bone crunching sound. She screamed in agony, she couldn't understand why Natsu was doing this to her. He always claimed that he would protect her but that was something he wasn't doing right now, actually Natsu was doing the exact opposite of that. Lucy had tried to get back up but fell forward under her own weight, she has a broken left arm and the pain clouded her vision.

Natsu stood there grinning but not letting out a sound, no words no laughter just silently smiling. Lucy looked at him finally able to sit up right, she held her left shoulder like it would help prevent the pain. Then like she hit the floor again she realized why Natsu was so different, this wasn't Natsu.

* * *

Natsus eyes where angered and a-blazed, rushing down the stairs in an unnatural speed. Every time a breeze went passed him he could smell her, like her sent was wrapping itself around his body. The thought made him shiver even though his body was already boiling. Her blood was thick in the air and it was leaving a really bad taste in his mouth, the fact that she was already hurt angered him to no end. HE was suppose to protect her, yet he wasn't there to prevent the cause for the intense bleeding.

Natsu: "LUCE! Just wait! I'm coming!"

He yelled at the top of his lungs praying, hoping she could hear his call.

* * *

Natsu walked up to her, Lucy was bleeding by all the cuts and bruises cause from the fall. Her stomach hurt more than anything, she seriously felt like she was going to die and she probably will if no one will come and save her. Natsu wasn't Natsu but no matter how she looked at it he was there standing in front of her.

Lucy: "Please, stop...Natsu."

She pleased, even if she was able to defend her self she couldn't bare attacking Nastu out of free will she cared for him like family. More than that she loves him, it hurt her to see him like this so what was she to do?

Natsu took a lock on her hair and pulled her to her feet, her legs shaking with exhaustion and pain. He looked at her as her eyes let out drops of tears, she was crying. He smirk and licked up her face to catch the tears.

* * *

Natsu came through the arched gate in time to see his doppelganger drink up Lucys tears, never in his world that he thought himself would hurt Lucy. He would never behave this way towards her, NEVER!

Natsu: "HEY! What the HELL did you do to LUCY!?"

He voice husky why all the running and the rage, his whole body was devoured by his flames. He was walking towards the two and the closer he got the more her sent filled his nose, his eyes burned at the sight oh her bitten body. There was no way he was about to let himself get away with this. Himself? an enemy? Wait what!?

Natsu: "I don't know why you look and smell like me and I don't like it. How could you do that to Lucy?"

He asked himself.

* * *

Lucy must be losing it she was beginning seeing two Natsus, one was enough to handle but two? That's a cause for world destruction. Her eyes looked between the two, you would be able to tell any day which one is the real Natsu, the Natsu walking towards was angry for her while the one holding her was only out for her pain.

Blood coughed out of her mouth when she felt a stab of pain in her stomach, it could only mean that she has internal bleeding. That isn't good, this kind of injury needed medical treatment right away but based on the situation she wasn't going to get it anytime soon.

* * *

The Natsu that was brutally holding Lucy up by her hair was smiling! He smelt of paint mixed with his scent and then there was Lucys, she wasn't looking to good she reeked of her own blood. If he was going to save her he'll have to do it quick.

Natsu got into his stance for 'fire dragon roar.' He eyed Lucy, maybe she would get his message for her to get to the ground. It seemed she did because she used her weak legs to stand her self up and she pinched hard at Natsus hand, he jerked away. That was all the time he needed, Lucy dropped and Natsu attacked.

Amazingly the fake Natsu was defeated easily, he burned up like a canvas. Filling the air with the stench on paint and blood.

* * *

Lucy was on the ground she had seen Natsus plan in his eyes and did as she was (kinda) told. But when she hit the ground she felt the blood in her stomach move violently. She puked out what ever was in her stomach with a lot of her blood mixed in with the acid. Her eyes were sealed shut but she knew the moment she was out of Natsus grip he had defeated the enemy.

Her whole body was sore all over and she was feeling unbearably sick, as if he knew Natsu came running up to her. He laid her head on his lap and started to brush her hair off her sweaty face, each stroke given with care.

Lucy: "Natsu...You're the real Natsu right?"

She watched as Natsu became blurs of skin color and pink, she didn't want to lose sight of him just yet but her eyes closed despite her minds protest.

* * *

Lucy was breathing harder than she should, she was seriously hurt and needs to be in a hospital in minutes. But right now she needed to get her self together, no it was him who needed it together; he was the one that needed to taking everything in.

A fake him made of paint and blood treaked Lucy and attacked her while disguising itself with Natsus face. It was the fact that he wasn't there to protect her and tell her it was all a lie that made his heart feel like it died. It was death threatening to him, losing her is equal to losing everything.

* * *

As he pats Lucys hair, her consciousnesses slipped away. Her body finally relaxing from stressing over the pain that was caused. She layer rest on Natsus lap.

* * *

Natsu: "It'll be alright Lucy, I'll get you home safe and sound. I promise."

* * *

**~Ooookay? well, dramatic much! can't say I favor this chapter. Battle sequences are not much my forte but I do try.~**

**~comments, reviews and constructive criticism is much appreciated.~**


	6. Chapter 6: Results

**Declaimer:**_I don't and never will own Fairy Tail._

**~Hello again fellow followers! Sorry for the wait. Wait, when was the last time I updated this story? Well anyways I'm posting chapter 6! Finally! we're getting to some good stuff, the story behind how the waked out Natsu clone came to be!~**

**~Hope you guys will like it!~**

**~Enjoy~**

Natsu X Lucy

`Set after episode 50`

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Natsu luckily made it to the Fiore hospital in time for Lucy to get the proper treatment she needed, the doctors had told Natsu if he had arrived any latter she would be in critical danger more than she already was.

Natsu was forced to stay outside the emergency room, main while their fellow guild members received the terrible news. Mira was the most upset wondering why Natsu didn't take her to the closest hospital instead of making a 3 hour trip back.

Mira: "NATSU! How could you be any more stupid! Why make a 3 hour trip back to Fiore if you knew she was in such bad shape! Do you even care!?"

Natsu was silent, his eyes were hidden behind his bang that no long were curled up out of his face. His hands entangled together, squeezing so tightly that his hand were becoming a darker purple every second. When Mira asked if he even cared Natsu had to hold back a scream, he ended up biting his lip with his canine to replace it. Gray had to stop Mira from making a bigger scene than she has already, he spoke to her as gently as he could manage.

Gray: "Mira calm down. Imagine how Natsu must feel right now. He cares about Lucy more than any of us, you should know that."

His hand was on her should to prevent her from launching any type of physical attack at Natsu if she tried, not that is would work but Natsu would probably take the hits because of guilt. Mira understood and cried, worried for her friend, worried about Natsu and what he would do now. Was he going to just stay until he knows things are in the clear or was he going to get back at who ever done the horrible things to Lucy? She constantly ran one question through her head over and over.

_~Who was it that attacked Lucy?~_

* * *

**3 Days Later**

Lucy was out of the emergency room with in 24 hours of her arrival, the doctor only said this when he came back out.

Doctor: "She'll be fine, but now it's a matter of time whether she wakes up or not."

No one wanted to hear it but they all listened anyways. Like Mira (some what) predicted, Natsu remained beside her for the past 2 days always whispering to Lucy. None could tell if he eat or sleep for the past two days either.

Natsu: "I'm sorry Luce, Sorry."

Back at the guild people settled down, they weren't so worried that Lucy was going to die thanks to Levy's encouragement but despite all that she couldn't reassure Natsu the same way like with the guild members.

* * *

**Fiore Hospital  
**

Levy: "Come now Natsu, she'll be alright. You of all people know that! She's a strong girl."

Natsu had placed a hand on Lucy's, her skin felt cold yet warm. She was alive but not alive like she should be and it was thanks to Natsu himself. He was the soul reason she was hurt, it was him that hurt her and almost killed her. Even though Levy is there in the same room as him and Lucy, he still couldn't register her fully being there. Actually he hardly noticed.

Natsu: "I'm really sorry Luce. It's all my fault"

Levy: "You know Natsu, it really isn't your fault."

Natsu: "You didn't know it wasn't me, I'm sorry that I...He did this to you. I wasn't there to stop it."

Levy: "...?"

Natsu: "My face my hand, my power it was all used against you. Sorry. Will you ever forgive me?"

Levy: "What are you talking about Natsu? How was it that your Dragon slayers powers were used against her? Only Dragon slayers can posses their own ability."

Levy paused for a moment and then her mouth opened wide.

Levy: "Unless you were...you were the one who attacked her!?"

She was shocked, how could the Natsu who boldly told Lucy over and over that he would protect her and be the one responsibly for her condition now? When Levy figured out some what of the story, Natsu reacted.

Natsu: "It WASN'T me! But it was me..."

This statement only made Levy more confused, what was he trying to get at? Levy was truly shocked but then again maybe what he was saying was what happened on the mission. It was just coming out wrong. She just didn't have anything else to say, her mind was racing trying to piece Natsu's words together. Before she left she asked one last question.

Levy: "If you truly believe it was you by yet not you. How do you think you could tell the difference?"

Natsu remained quiet for a few more second before answering.

Natsu: "He had my smell but I could also smell a hint of paint, It was much stronger after I defeated him...me."

His voice was shaking, clearly he wasn't really in the mood to talk about it. Even now going any further would only hurt him more.

* * *

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Levy rushed back to the Fairy Tail hall only to run straight into Gajeel.

Gajeel: "Hey bookworm, watch wear your going or else you'll run into a wall someday."

He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her a way from his chest. Her face flushed a little pink when she looked up to see who she ran into.

Levy: "S..Sorry! I'm in a bit of a hurry!"

She stepped out of his reach and sprinted around him, making her way to the Fairy Tail Archive leaving Gajeel in the dust. She has a rough idea of what happened with Natsu and Lucy, She was lucky to remember reading about something like that.

She arrived not long after and was found by Gajeel when she was on the ladder a good floor up. She had he speed reading glasses on and was jumping from book to book.

Gajeel: "HEY! what do you think you're doing here? Oh! of course always with a book, just like a bookworm."

Levy completely ignored Gajeel's comment and switch books when she finish the first one. Gajeel wasn't very please with her ignoring him so he walked up to the ladder and shakes it. She almost lost balance but found her grip, looking down she could see Gajeel with a grin on his face please to get he attention now.

Levy: "You know I could have fallen and gotten hurt! And it's not funny."

Levy closed the book and slid down the ladder, she shoved the book into his arms and took off her glasses. Her left hand thumb and index finger pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Where was the book she read before!? She went through almost 30 books already and her eyes were beginning to give her a headache.

Gajeel slammed the book onto the table making one of the unbalance book piles fall to the floor in a mess.

Gajeel: "I don't appreciate the attitude bookworm."

He was leaving when Levy sighed and picked up a book that fell, she observed the cover as her eyes widen.

Levy: "FOUND IT!"

She was jumping for joy when her scream caused Gajeel to look at her in shock. His ears rang with her high pitch 'YEAH!' with his dragon slayer senses he wasn't very pleased with loud noises. Annoyed and uncaring he left Levy and the Archives with a big shrug.

* * *

**Fiore Hospital**

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and everything was a blur, when she turned her head she knew Natsu was there beside her. His pink hair gave him away, she tried to move her hands but she didn't have the strength to. But she could feel the warmth of his big hand holding for dear life onto hers, Lucy could feel her body heat up with an intensifying blush. How long was he like this? most certainly long enough to make him fall a sleep. Though it was his hand holding hers, she felt compelled to hold his in return so she produce the strength to at lest reposition her hand to entangle with his.

She closed her eyes with satisfaction and drifted into a sweet dream.

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes, drowsy from sleep. He has been with Lucy for the last two-days and hadn't eaten anything since, his stomach growled informing him that he hasn't gone this long without food. He got use to pushing the feeling of hunger away to stay with Lucy no matter what, but his body was shaking with restlessness. When he tried to get up and do some stretches he felt a pull on his fingers, he eyed his hand and say that his fingers were connected with Lucy's.

Natsu: "Lucy?"

He knew that it wasn't like that before he fell asleep, the only way that it could happen was either Lucy woke up for a moment or Gray was playing a prank and put his hand like that while he sleep. Natsu looked around, Happy wasn't there, he hasn't been until the day before. Happy was giving him some time alone to repent for his action, of course they didn't know that. So then it wasn't Gray.

He looked at the door than back to Lucy's sleeping face, she was beautiful and at peace not in pain not sad not worried. Just plain peaceful. Despite his need for a good stretch he sat back down on the stool beside the hospital bed. He liked the feeling of their hands connected, but it hurt that he couldn't share the feeling with her.

Natsu: "Say Lucy, do you think we could ever be more than partners?"

Lucy: "..."

Of course there was no responses what was he expecting, that she would open her eyes ans suddenly say 'of course'. That was never going to happen. He placed his chin on the edge of the bed and watched her suck in breath then release slowly he began to follow her paste. In and out his breaths synchronized with her.

* * *

Over 5 hours had pass when Levy returned. She had a plate full of burgers that Mira had made, she made sure the Levy brought it with her when she left the guild. She hadn't told the others about her discovery, she thought best to talk with Natsu first about it.

Natsu left the plate there not touching the food, though his stomach said other wise. It was making constant growling noise.

Levy: "Natsu. I know you're upset and all but you need to eat. If you don't, how are you going to stay by Lucy's side when you're going to die of starvation?"

Taking a guess that what she said struck a chord he lazily raised his free hand and picked up one of the burgers. Levy was happy to at least know that he was listening. She looked at her feet wondering that maybe she should bring the subject up yet, a glance at Natsu made her wait he needed to eat and the probability of him stop eating was high. He wolfed down three of the burgers and whispered.

Natsu: "Thanks"

Levy grinned she knew that as soon as she tells Mira, Mira will be beaming with happiness. But now was better than never.

Levy: "Natsu I read about a forbidden spell. It requires the user to use his own blood and special canvases to cast a perfect clone."

Natsu's shoulders twitched but he still remained silent. She continued.

Levy: "Usually its suppose to be used as a decoy but then a user used it for his own selfish gain, he used a clone of his wife to kill his own children while the real wife was away. The only way the user can make a perfect copy of the real thing is if he or she had access to thoughts and images. Someone in an emotional state of mind can be easily mind read."

She paused to let some of it sink in, Natsu wasn't particularly bright but if you let him think a little on it he'll come to understand.

Natsu: "Emotional state of mind. What do you mean by that?"

Surprisingly that was a good question coming from Natsu. She though how to word it.

Levy: "I guess it's easier to say when one thinks of a particular person over the rest, it makes her emotionally attached to that person. Stronger emotions are easiest to mind read. Emotions such as sadness, hatred, and love are the main subject to strong emotions."

Natsu: "How does the user mind read?"

Another good question, Natsu must be thinking extremely hard.

Levy: "Specific users have their own areas of ability, mind readers are in 2 different categories. One: the escape planer, or two the master minds. If they're a master mind then they can read the minds of people inside a perimeter around them. Stronger the user the wider the perimeter. Escape planer uses the cloning spell to redirect the perusing enemy, mind reading to escape planners are low but are necessary to create the perfect clone which is also why their perimeter is really low."

Another pause. Levy didn't know what else much to say but she was hoping that she was a bit of help.

When Natsu didn't say anything or move she though he might of fell asleep. She got up to look at Natsu but froze the instant she saw his face. Natsu was angry, his onyx eyes thirsted for blood the shadow of his bangs only added to the effect of rage. Levy shakily took a step away, she was scared that if she move at all he would kill her.

But that wouldn't be Natsu, she know in her heart that she was safe but still her body betrayed her. She manged another step when she felt something cold yet warm on her back, she looked up to see Gajeel standing behind her. His face maybe not as grim as Natsu's but Gajeel to could feel the aura of death around him. Gajeel grabbed hold oh Levy's arm and pulled her out, as soon as they left the door closed and a few feet away he turned to her.

Gajeel: "What the hell did you tell him?! He's about ready to kill somebody!"

Levy stuttered at her words.

Levy: "I-I found something out, he spoke to Lucy and forgot I was there and let somethings s-slip. And I did some research, I just tol-told him my findings."

She nervously looked at her trembling fingers. Was Natsu ever that frightful before?

* * *

Back in the hospital room Natsu had began to relax, there was no need to freak out Levy. So far she only helped him, made him eat which in turn made him feel better and hungrier. Then also provided info on the bastard who made Lucy think Natsu betrayed her. He was going to pay, but he was playing it smart.

A master mind or an escape planner? Both are an enemy that will give him a pain in the neck. Normally he would go barging in body on fire and just take the whole damn place down. But he wanted the worst for the one responsible, and if he was to do so he needed to be smart this time.

He plans to take him out when Lucy is up and about again, he want's her to witness the down fall of her enemy.

* * *

In the middle of the night roughly around 1Am Lucy opened her eyes, they weren't as hazy as they were the first time she opened them. She looked to her side, Natsu was still there beside her holding hands with her. She felt her cheeks heat up, she rather want to be caught dead than blushing over something so small and simple as holding hands with your crush. Lucy's hand was all clammy with sweat, how long has he been holding her hand that way? How long ago did she first wake up? She keep thinking.

Her body felt a bit sore but all together she felt fine, a little sick to the stomach but that was probably because she had her stomach full of blood. Observing Natsu proved to be her most soothing remedy to her upset stomach, she had sat herself up since laying down was beginning to get very uncomfortable.

Lucy's hospital room was a private one, with a window to her left she watched as the moon got covered by the lonely clouds hanging in the sky. Natsu reminded her of the sun and Gray the moon. The sun lights the world with blazing heat, it didn't matter to it if you thought it was to hot. Just like Natsu all you can do is deal with the heat and go through the day in its radiance. The moon wasn't that much different just it's light shone differently, the air goes cold and tricks you in thinking the end is near but when the moonlight will suddenly blind you and hope is returned. But yet they can never be seen together all through the day or night.

Two separate time they belong in. Well maybe comparing Gray and Natsu to the moon and the sun is a little off base.

She turned back to look at Natsu, turns out he had waken up sometime ago and was watching her. He still didn't release her hand but only held it tighter for a moment then left his hand to relax.

Natsu: "I'm glad you're awake now. I was starting to get worried"

Natsu's voice was scratchy and deep like he hasn't used his vocal cords for a long while. He probably hasn't, seeing that he may have remained by her side the whole time she was out. He was just that kind of guy, which is also why she saw no hope of him ever liking her back. He cares for her but the kind of care could only be place as nakama. As painful as the thought may be she would refuse confessing if it meant breaking all ties with him.

Lucy: "I know Natsu. Thank you... For always being by my side."

His handsome features were highlighted by the light of the moon, all his color shades were darker. For the first time that night she saw that his bangs were draping down over his eyes. His hair even looked a little over due for a shower.

Lucy: "Natsu?"

Natsu: "Yeah?"

He spoke softly, his lip remaining a bit apart. He looked sexier in the moon light, and it was driving Lucy mad.

Lucy: "Get out."

Natsu: "...O-okay."

Normally Natsu would protest but he agreed with out a fight. Lucy felt somewhat mean, the way she told him to leave. In order to clean her conscious mind, before Natsu close the door behind him she spoke.

Lucy: "Comeback after a proper bath!"

His back remained facing her but she knew Natsu was happy, he was allowed to return to her all had to do was bathe and clean himself.

Natsu, no doubt he feels responsible to what happened. Yes, maybe he is but can you blame him? No. Natsu was innocent in every way (well maybe not when it comes to beating up the enemy) but hurting family is the last thing on his list, no actually it's not even on the list. It's an impossibility.

She looked back out the window to look at the clear moon, the clouds had passed and now there was nothing in between. She smiled slightly and thought about how she wish she could have kissed Natsu the moment she woke up. To taste the lips of a hot-blooded dragon slayer, to run her fingers through the smooth yet rough spiky pink hair. Feel his battle worn hands touch her skin and well-trained muscles hold her tight. Everything about Natsu's turned her one, her lips were wet with lust and her eyes twinkled with desire.

She was way beyond a crush now.

* * *

**~Okay I guess I ended this chapter a little hot *wink wink.~**

**~Comments, reviews and constructive criticism is much appreciated.~**

**~Especially if it's about grammar and spelling mistakes.~**


	7. Chapter 7: Reassured

**Declaimer:**_I don't and never will own Fairy Tail._

**~I notice that in a lot of other stories about Natsu and Lucy they had some Levy and Gajeel moments, I thought why not add some spic with that.~**

**~Don't worry I'll get to some romantic parts sooner or later, I know it's not thick with it but be patient. Thing is I'm debating if I should change the Rating to M, when it come down to it I can get quite...ahurmmmm detailed so to speak. But that's all up to the readers, I want your opinion.~**

**~Enjoy~**

Natsu X Lucy

`Set after episode 50`

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Mira was behind the bar cleaning her cups like always, it seem to never end. Always cleaning. Levy on the other hand had her head down in her folded arms, she has such a depressing aura you just know if you go near her you'll feel like you could kill yourself. Which is why most of the guild members were staying away from her for the time being.

Mira: "Why so down in the dumps Levy? I thought you would be happy, now that Lucy is awake."

Mira looked a little sad but she maintained her facial expression to a worried face. Levy looked up to Mira only enough to see her eyes and not the rest of her face, she didn't want to show Mira her shaking teeth. Ever since the time at the hospital with Natsu she has been scared to be near him, lucky for her Natsu stayed at the hospital with Lucy.

Mira: "You're eyes tell me you're worried about something."

Mira was very perspective she always has been, sometimes it was a gift but then there are the times where it was plain out right annoying. Right now to Levy it was annoying, she really didn't want to go to deep about the subject. Because she knew if Natsu figures out she's scared of him then it would hurt the feelings of a really close friend, two close friends. It would hurt Natsu because he care for her like family and if family is scared of one another than what's the point about being friends? Then is would hurt Lucy because she cares about Natsu, she would still be a friend but if the subject of Natsu ever comes up things could get ugly fast. Lucy was a smart girl, Levy knew that and that's why she didn't want to mention that she was scared of Natsu.

Levy: "It's nothing that important Mira, don't worry about it."

Levy tried to make her voice not shaky, luckily she managed it fine.

On a couple tables down Gajeel watched secretly at Levy, his dragon slayer senses allowing him to hear everything. He was just close enough to hear small beats of her heart, it was pumping faster than the normal speed the kind of heart rate when you're scared of something. He pause his eating and focused of some more sounds that she possibly was making, her teeth were grinding together a frustrating gesture. All the sign of a paranoid person.

Wakaba: "GAJEEL! don't eat the metal beams of the guild hall! We just finished building this thing not long ago! We don't need you to take it down again!"

Gajeel: "Hey I eat metal, where else was I going to get it from?"

Wakaba: "I don't know, just not from the structure! Just look!"

Wakaba pointed to the Fairy tail archway at the front gate, at first glance you can tell some one took a bite out of it. Mira covered her mouth with on 'oh my'.

Wakaba: "See what I mean!"

Gageel: "I was hungry got a problem with that?"

Hands came down on the table hard in front of him, he slowly turned his head with the expression of 'who the fuck wants to disturb my lunch?'. Levy stared straight into his eye, determined and upset at the same time. His face slipped off the earlier look that now was a straight face.

Levy: "Gajeel, I strongly suggest that you refrain yourself from eating the guild hall."

Her voice wasn't raised nor was it lowered.

Gajeel: "And if I don't? What will happen to me huh, sour puss?"

Her eyebrow twitched at his response, that was the wrong choice of words.

Levy: "Well nothing Gajeel. I see now that you two are the same, always causing destruction where very you go. No wonder you have no friends."

It came out harsh but that's just how she wanted it. The guild became quite, it wasn't often that Levy sounded this pissed off.

Gajeel: "Don't even compare me to that flames for brains, and honestly I don't see the need for friends when they only get in the way. Look how far that got him, blondie almost die..."

_SLAP!_

A hand that looked so gently just slapped Gajeel across the right side of his face, his mouth shaping the letter 'O'.

Levy: "Don't you dare say that! Natsu would never hurt Lucy in a million years! It's impossible! He's a better man than you'll ever been Gajeel! I don't ever want to hear you say that Lucy could have died! Not EVER!"

Levy's eyes began to water, she was holding back tears but the salty water just couldn't be held back. She bit her bottom lips hard enough to pierce the skin, a line of blood followed gravity down to her chin.

Levy: "She's fine...Natsu's fine."

She was cutting off her sentences, she straightened up and turned around. Gajeel of all people helped her vent her frustration, even if he wasn't trying. A few shuffling sounds came from uncomfortable members, the subject has been lingering in the air for some time.

Levy cried silently with her back to Gajeel.

Gajeel: "Better."

Is all he said, then he left the guild hall in silence. When he was sitting and watching her cry away from him he noticed that her heart slowed its paste and regulated, her teeth parted and replace with words and sobs. She had relaxed, though seeing a person you would think they weren't relax but she was. He knew now that if she could slap him and get away with it, then she'll get over the fear of Natsu just fine.

* * *

**1 week later**

The hospital had held onto Lucy for a week before discharging her, she grumbled angrily. The hospital bill was going to make her homeless and that was an absolute no no. The first half of the week she was to recover and heal, the second half was rehabilitation. Her injuries cause her muscle to spasm and almost paralyzed her legs, if she didn't go through rehab she wouldn't be walking.

Natsu walked beside her with a big grin dead center on his face, giggling like and idiot.

Lucy: "What's with you? You starting to creep me out Natsu."

She made a creep-ed out face, which Natsu just ignored. Lucy noticed and sighed, Natsu has been ignoring a lot of things lately. Like how she got to Fiore hospital in time when she was three hours away by train, and when ever she asked about the mission he would look grim then change the subject 180 degrees. She failed the job got charged for hospital fees and now can't pay her rent, she was doomed to live on the streets.

Natsu: "Say Happy. Do you think Lucy is up for another job?"

Happy: "Stupid Natsu, you're forgetting she's a girl and girls are delicate you can't just jump into another job. You know well enough that she's weak."

Lucy: "What did you say stupid cat?! I know am weak but seriously don't degrade me."

She turned her head to look at the blue cat sitting on top of Natsu's head. Seriously he was to lazy to fly?

Natsu: "Don't be like that Happy, Lucy's strong...when she wants to be."

The pause in his sentence seem to piss her off. The started to walk faster making it a few feet ahead of Natsu.

'Sorry for not being strong!'

She thought. Her inner self felt hurt, was she really always going to be the damsel in distress? Was she truly that weak? If she was, what reason did she deserve to be in fairy tail? the strongest guild out there. As they walked Natsu and Happy continued to talk to each other and Lucy stayed quite thinking things through.

* * *

They arrived at Lucy's apartment or better yet soon _not _be her apartment, she dragged her feet the closer she got. Natsu walked two feet behind, his hands behind his pink head. Lucy softly knock on the landlords door hoping that she knocked low enough to turn to Natsu and say, 'well, looks like she's not not in today I'll come by later.' Sucks to be Lucy but the door opened to reveal a short woman, she was plump and had brown hair greying in areas. Her eyes green as grass at the peak of summer, and thin lips but were rosy red with lipstick.

The woman's eyes narrowed at the sight of Lucy. She still had a bandage around her stomach to hide her surgical marking, and it showed under her tank top. Lucy had Levy pick out clothes for her when she got notice of her leaving the hospital, what she got was an orange tank crop top and army green shorts. Thigh high black socks and ankle cowboy brown bouts along with the return of her wipe on her left side black belt. The woman scanned up and down making it obvious.

Lucy: "Umm..."

Before Lucy even began to talk the landlord raised her finger spread hands to stop her. She shock her head side to side with 'tsk' at every stop.

Landlord lady: "Lucy, I don't want to know the details. But if you're wanting to keep this apartment then you better start paying up."

She paused and look at Natsu with Happy on his head than burned holes into Lucy.

Landlord lady: "I'll make an exception. Since you can't pay me now then pay me next month."

Lucy: "THANK YO!"

Landlord Lady: "BUT! You can't stay here for this month, you'll remain out of this apartment until then."

Without another word she slammed the door in Lucy's face.

'Huh?'

She thought.

'Wait.'

Natsu: "Looks like to me you've been kicked out for this month."

Happy: "Aye! Lucy's homeless now."

Lucy: "...WHAT!?"

She banged at the door.

Lucy: "What do you mean; I can't go to my own apartment this month?! What about clothes! I need my clothes!"

Landlord Lady: "Then start shopping!"

She yelled beyond the door. Lucy was now completely speechless, what just happened was impossible for her mind to comprehend; of course she just got kicked out.

Natsu: "You can always stay with me and Happy, we got plenty of space to share."

Lucy looked at Natsu like he just became the only person in the world. She smile and hugged him shoving her face into his scaly scarf that smelt like ash.

Lucy: "Thanks! You're a life saver Natsu!"

By Lucy's sudden hug he had place his arms around he waist, unconsciously hugging her back. He smiled softly to himself.

Happy: "You liiiiiiiiike each other."

Lucy was still lost in his smell and his arm, she didn't care that the boy who attacked her before looked like him the one she was hugging was more real than it can get. She tighten her grip and mumbled.

Lucy: "Shut up cat."

* * *

**~So what do you think of then of this chapter, honestly speaking for myself. I like it.~**

**~Comments, reviews, and constructive criticism is much appreciated.~**


	8. Chapter 8: Gift

**Declaimer:**_I don't and never will own Fairy Tail._

**~Sorry that I hadn't updated for a few days. I just got a on month unlimited Yoga classes so I've been doing as much as I can (^.^)~**

**~ANNNYWAYSSS! Here is chapter 8, at last! Sorry it isn't much. Next chapter Lucy's restless night over at Natsu's!~  
**

**~Enjoy~**

Natsu X Lucy

`Set after episode 50`

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Levy: "WHAT?! You're going to stay at Natsu's place for the next month? What are you crazy?! You can't stay at a home of a boy, a teenage boy no less!"

Levy yelled out with her hand gesturing in the general direction of the boys at another table. Lucy blushed a little but still had a pouty face, her lips in a frown and her eyes a bit teary but everything was dramatically done. Mira giggled with her hand to cover her mouth, slipping out a 'pfft'.

Lucy: "I know but, I want too..."

Her voice trailed off when she diverted her eyes from the intense stare of her two friends at the bar, Mira on the other side. Levy simply smiled at her, getting the hint. Mira turned back around to pick up a glass, she filled it up with nice cold water. She passed it to Lucy by sliding it to her, she proceeded to fill another for Levy.

Mira: "I get how you feel Lucy but are you sure it's alright? Even I know that staying for a month with a teenage boy is well...tricky. Natsu is growing boy and he might get...interested."

Mira paused a couple of times before choosing certain words, all the while she didn't bother looking at her. Lucy blushed crazily at Mira's subtile suggestion of Natsu's possible interest in anything related to a romantic relationship. If anything he wouldn't know the first thing about what to do, Lucy lost her blush quickly.

Lucy: "I doubt it."

Natsu: "Doubt what?"

Natsu walked up beside Lucy and took a stool to sit on, he placed his forearms on the counter. He stole a glance her way then looked at Mira, waved and asked for some food.

Levy: "Then I'll see you later, Lucy I'll for sure get to you later!"

Levy was a few feet away when she twisted back around and pointed at her, making sure to keep her word. Lucy watched with a glare, she was soooo not looking forward to spilling her guts after the first night. Mira outright laughed noticing Lucy's dreaded expression.

Mira: "Lucy it's not going to be that bad, it's just girl chat."

Natsu looked confused, exchanging his looks between the two. Mira had passed him a plate full of chips that were literally on fire, you know like when a cook has the frying pan on fire. He gulped them down with no problem, a rude burp erupted from his throat.

Lucy: "NATSU! Manners! That's gross, If I'm staying over there is no doing that!"

Happy came flying in, he had heard Lucy's rule when she stays over.

Happy: "It's Natsu's and I's home."

A sarcastic tone came from the blue feline, Lucy shot a scary look at him.

Lucy: "Don't forget that it was Natsu who offered, and as the host he has the responsibilities of comforting the guest."

She shot back at him, Natsu chocked on his glass of water. His forehead almost looked blue with fear, Happy crash landed on the counter as he lost his wings in shock. When he crashed his tail came in contact with the plate that was pushed back after being used, It tipped. Mira jumped and caught the plate in mid-fall, her face strained with her impossible position. A worrier pose stretched to the extreme.

Mira: "HAPPY!"

Her voice clocked in anger, she straightened her posture, her back toward the group on the other side of the bar. Mira's shoulders trembled, her shacking hands place the plate in the sink for cleaning later.

Mira: "Happy, Natsu. If you're here to break things then get out!"

Her face pissed off, she eyed Happy then shot it at Natsu. Before Lucy could understand why she was angry Natsu retreated to the outside of the guild.

Lucy: "Natsu! I don't know where your house is! Make sure to come look for me later!"

She screamed, hands cupping her mouth to amplify the sound. Even though she knew he would hear her even with out the notion, his dragon slayer sense were unbelievable. His figure disappeared from her site, Happy had clung himself to Natsu when they left. Lucy turned back with a sigh.

Mira: "Lucy, are you and Natsu alright?"

Mira lost the angry temper suddenly, Lucy shrugged it off.

Lucy: "Perfectly fine, why?"

Mira: "Well aren't you concerned? Because he was beating him self harshly about the last case, I know he's acting normal for you but..."

Lucy: " I know, Levy told me everything. Honestly I'm only acting normal for him as well, If I was to be trouble Natsu would be on constant worry mode. I don't want that, I want him to be happy."

The earlier much more comforting conversation turned dark, Lucy felt depressed. She knows oh to well how Natsu is beating himself up in the inside, he feels responsible. Lucy really doesn't care about what happened anymore but every once in a while she looks at him and it scares her. Most of the time she forgets about it.

Mira: "I see, Lucy. Please look after him. He's a sensitive person and is greatly effected by the people around him, you're a good influence. Trust me, I know."

Lucy looked up from the floor to see Mira lean on the table in front of her, she smiled a gentle smile. It was reassuring and lighten Lucy's mood.

* * *

**Following Natsu**

Natsu was walking now after sprinting away from an angry Mira, why was she angry anyways? They would break things all the time when the guild brawled, so why did she care about a single plate? Natsu discarded the thought right away as another took its place.

'Lucy...She's acting normal, we haven't talked about what happened. Isn't she scared of me? But the hug earlier was natural. It felt nice, feeling her heart beat in her rise and falling chest against his bare skinned of his own...'

Natsu lost himself in thought, thinking deep in between the lines. _(*wink wink)_

Happy floated on the left side of Natsu's head, chewing on a fish he picked up at a market stand they passed earlier. Natsu blushed hard suddenly and Happy eyed it curiously. Happy teased.

Happy: "What are you thinking about Natsu? Is it Luuuuucy?"

Natsu attempted to say no but it failed terribly, Happy grinned and his eyes looked evil.

Happy: "My, My Natsu. I don't know you were such a perv."

He chuckled with one paw to cover his stupid grin, Natsu's face was redder than a tomato.

Natsu: "Shut up Happy! I'm not a perv! It's just a passing thought..."

He turned away, his lip pushed together sealing his mouth shut from saying anything else. Happy was right, Natsu was indeed thinking dirty (or what he thought was) thoughts, he started to feel like not going back to pick up Lucy.

* * *

**Back to Lucy**

Lucy was about to leave the guild hall for a little walk to clear her mind when she ran into Gajeel.

Lucy: "Oh G-Gajeel. What is it?"

He glared down at the girl he was so close to killing in the Phantom Lord arc.

Gajeel: "Have you seen the Shrimp?"

He asked, in a very rude manner no less. She knew Gajeel joined Fairy Tail after the down fall of the Phantom Lord guild and becoming their news recruit, but she still couldn't get over the fact that he _**DID**_ try to kill her. Gave her a nasty bruise too, it hurt her like hell afterward she never mentioned it to Natsu though.

Lucy: "Levy? No I haven't, I saw her earlier but she left."

She teased, placing her hands on her curvy hips. Gajeel discarded it with out effort.

Gajeel: "Then never-mind."

He walked off knowing she would only tease him more for revenge. With that done and over with Lucy continued her walk.

* * *

She arrived in town with buzzing crowds, it was comfortingly overwriting her thoughts about later tonight. She turned a corner, Levy ran right into her.

Lucy: "LE-LEVY?! What's up you seem in a rush."

Levy looked around frantically, she grabbed hold of Lucy's shoulders. Her grip stronger than ever.

Levy: "Lucy! Were is Gajeel? I need him right now."

Lucy was bewildered, Levy always complained about Gajeel now she was looking for him?

Lucy: "I-I saw him at the guild hall, actually he was looking for you too."

Her face flushed a shade of pink, then shock back and forth tossing any other thoughts beside the important ones.

Levy: "Thanks I got to go. By the way I'm still holding onto that chat later tomorrow morning!"

She called back as she jogged away from Lucy, she watched amazed at what just happened. Soon Levy too was gone, what was up with people this afternoon.

Lucy: "They just come to me, ask a question then leave, am I only good for answer's?" She thought out loud.

'Where's Natsu? He was suppose to pick her up. Gezz that dummy.'

She was past a shop that sells magic items when an idea came to mind. She entered the shop with a ringing of the door bell, the shop clerk popped his head out form the back.

It was an older man, an age close to Macao. His hair was orange, with a strong jawline. Thick brown eyebrows that plastered above his glowing blue eyes. He was no doubt handsome for his age. He wore a lime green T-shirt and dark blue jeans, as Lucy entered she observed the shops interior. It was full with things that a normal girl would want, things you could use as a weapon, things that could help you through your daily life. Two full to the brim shelves placed in the middle of the shop's one rectangular room space.

She walked around to the left front end of the shop when the clerk said hello.

Shop Clerk: "How can I help you?"

He had a stressed smile on his face, maybe from smiling at every costumer that had came in that day. It was good weather so it meant more people going out, but it was usually always great weather at Fiore. He scanned her up and down.

Lucy was wearing a white turtleneck vest with a sky blue cross in the center of her chest, the cross was the same color as her skirt. The rims of the flowing material was gold, matching it with her belt and celestial keys. High white sock that came up right under her knees and black heeled boots that rised allowing only an inch of the socks to show wore on her feet. Her hair done in the usual manner, the upper half of her hair in a side ponytail, the tie was black and blue. The ball design was dark blue and the stringy part was black, popping out because of her yellow hair.

Lucy: "yeah actually I'm looking for something that wont burn from fire magic."

Her eyes wondered over a table full of toys and trinkets. The clerk nodded then said 'ah'.

Shop Clerk: "I got some things. Please, come this way."

He lead her to the far back of the shop to the right corner were items enveloped with red, orange, and black. Colors that would define fire. She bowed and thanked the clerk with a smile. He bowed in return and went back to the front desk in case another costumer would come in.

She searched the wall, it hanged items such as wrist band, head bands, rings, necklaces, and other few things you could think of. She eyed the necklaces carefully, only three were there.

The first one she looked at was a gold chain and on it was a fireball pendant, plain but pretty. The pendent shined when light touched its fake diamond decoration. Second was also a gold chain, the chain had a different pattern than the last. The pendant was also bigger, it had a beige dragon wrapping itself around a red stone as if to protect it. It was most suited for Natsu, that's for sure. The last, third one, was a silver chain. The pendant was in a shape of a key, also silver. The cylinder part of the key was a clear bottle, like something was suppose to be put into it. She like it.

Lucy walked up to the clerk who was behind the desk read a book, he peeked over its rim.

Shop Clerk: "Yes?"

Lucy: "Is there suppose to be something inside this little bottle like thing?"

She place the necklace on the counter and pointed to the see through part of the pendant. He got off the chair, placing his book down. Leaning in closer to look at it better, he nodded.

Shop Clerk: "Yes, it hold onto magic. A small part of magic that can take a certain form, when I first got it it had flames inside."

Lucy looked at it.

Lucy: "So I would be able to put my magic inside the this little thing and make it take form to what ever I like?"

Shop Clerk: "Kind of yes, but also no. It will take your magic and form it but you can't decide what form it'll take. It's like the bottle will scan your magic and what ever category it leans into it'll take that form. Like if your magic is more earth based then the bottle will transform it to dirt, and so on."

Lucy thought long and hard on which on she wanted,, either the key pendant or the dragon pendant. The dragon suite Natu, but then the key one would suggest a more intimate feeling. Because she would be giving him part of her magic, her celestial energy something that said 'I'll always be with you'. Though she doesn't think Natsu would even think much about it.

After a long boring 15 minutes she finally decided to take the key pendant.

* * *

She rushed out of the store after paying so she wouldn't go back and change her mind. She looked at the bag that contained the present/gift for Natsu, heat rised to her neck then her cheeks.

Natsu: "LUUUUUCY!"

Natsu had gone looking for her, he was to bring her home. When he went back to the guild Mira told him she went for a walk, and there she was in the crowd and shopping.

'This isn't a walk.'

He thought to himself, he came running and waving his hand above his head. Lucy unconsciously tried to hide the brown paper bag behind her back when Natsu arrived.

Lucy: "Hey."

Natsu: "I went looking for you, why weren't you at the guild hall? Mira said you went for a walk 2 hours ago."

'Was it really that long ago?'

Natsu: "What's that you got there?"

Natsu tried to lean to the side to peek behind her, while pointing. She looked over her shoulder, what was she going to tell him? Was she going to give it to him right away or wait until they got home. She was going to wait until they both got home.

Lucy: "Oh it's something I got for myself."

She quickly was coming up with a lie.

Natsu: "Can we see it?"

Happy: "Aye!"

Happy was clinging onto Natsu's hair at the top of his head. She eyed the cat with displeasure.

Lucy: "None of your business CAT!"

Natsu: "Oh come on! Please Lucy. I'm super curious now."

Natsu begged, his handsome looks turned childish. She could never win with him like that, he was so innocent. Too innocent to experience any type of relationship status besides family.

Lucy: "_Sigh..._ Fine, I'll show you when we get to your place."

Natsu smiled big, the trade mark grin that always seems to freeze her heart in her chest. Before she could say anything Natsu took hold of her hand and pulled her. He was going waaaaay to fast for her liking, he left dust behind and her in the air. It was like she was a kite and her arm was the string, she scream at him to slow down but he didn't or could hear her.

Skidding to a stop, there they were before a beautiful shed. Or to say a very small house, enough for one. She though he said there was space, but what space?

Lucy stood behind anxiously behind Natsu, his back and shoulders rised and fell out of breath. His hand remained gripping hers, she didn't bother to disturb it, she was to nervous too. Natsu gently pulled her forward, not so violently this time. She too was out of breath, but that wasn't because of the running/flying like they did to get there. But because this was Natsu's home.

He reach the knob and twisted it, it opened. Lucy gasped in amazement.

* * *

**~Sorry, I left you guys with a cliffhanger didn't I? So how was it? Why was Gajeel looking for Levy? and why was Levy looking for Gajeel?!"****  
**

**~Comments, reviews, constructive criticism is much appreciated.~**


	9. Chapter 9: Hug

**Declaimer:**_I don't and never will own Fairy Tail._

**~This is all about the house (^.-) By the way, if you're wondering what the house looks like it's from the OVA 4 of Fairy Tail. It's much to explain all the details so you can always look it up if you want.~**

**~Enjoy~**

Natsu X Lucy

`Set after episode 50`

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Lucy was so not expecting it to look like this but in a way she also did. Natsu always spent time with Lucy at HER place, she gasped in amazement at how messy it was. His clothes were everywhere, toys; things from the past where on the floor. Food, dishes uncleaned and in the open.

Lucy: "Oh My God! What have you done to your place?! How do you stay here?!"

She said as she covered her nose that was on the verge of dying. She eyed him, how is it that with superior senses that he is unaffected by this?

Natsu: "I usually don't but I do occasionally. I like your place better."

Lucy: "I'm sure! Maybe if you *tried cleaning your place it would look so much better! And while you're at it why don't you stay here. I'm seriously going to starve with how much you and Happy eat my food all the time."

Her voice came out sarcastically. She eyed the two with annoying glares, but then scanned the place.

'Actually this place could look really great.'

She thought to herself, cleaning it would be a pain in the ass but it could be worth it. The place was small but defiantly do-able, and if Lucy was going to stay for the next month then yeah this place is for sure in for a makeover. Lucy walked past Natsu, still covering her sensitive nose. Picked up a dirt dish and placed it into the sink. Suddenly everything got depressing for Lucy. Everywhere she had to look after Natsu, was he a man or a child she couldn't tell.

Lucy: "Well, Natsu. You better start helping me clean this place up. That or I'll be forced to stay else where for the night...Maybe Levy could put me up?"

Natsu's face went for neutral face to a pout, if she had to guess he wasn't please with the idea of cleaning.

Natsu: "I guess we better help Happy. Don't want Lucy to sleep on the streets tonight."

He raised both hands up like a 'well whatever' pose.

Happy: "Aye! Can't have Lucy be homeless tonight."

The blue cat agreed. Lucy grabbed his tail and yanked him down to eye level.

Lucy: "I dare you to say that again dumb cat."

* * *

**Time Skip**

The place was looking so much better now, it didn't stink like rotting fish and unwashed clothes. Lucky for Lucy it was mid-day when they started cleaning, clothes were hanging outside for the rest of the day and the house looked amazing. With a great big sigh Natsu fell back onto his butt to the ground.

Natsu: "I don't think I ever worked so hard in my lifffe! I rather fighting than this."

Happy: "Aye~"

Lucy looked at the both of them like they were idiots, well in simple terms they are idiots. She sigh as well, she couldn't blame for being tired though it was hard work making the place sparkle. She shuffled to sit beside him, she leaned back on to her hands. Unconsciously she almost landed her hand on his, a dangerous and daring move but she was already missing the contact of skin.

Natsu: "Soooo? that think you bought earlier, what was it?"

The question finally arises, the little present she got for him on a whim was lying on the ground next to the door where she left it. She eyed it then sigh again, it was now or never. She pushed her upper body up to sit up straight then started to crawl over to it. Lucy was too tired to get up and waste energy, her hand grabbed hold of the top of the paper back. The scrunching sound of paper was all that were made as she brought it back to Natsu.

On her knees, butt to her heels she looked down onto the bag. Earlier to direct Natsu curiosity else where she lied saying it was hers, Lucy looked up to see Natsu crossed legged. His hands on his ankle and leaning in, waiting to see whatever she had bought. He really did look like a little kid, a kid on christmas.

Lucy: "Actually it's for you."

Her cheeks were pink when she passed the brown bag towards Natsu. Natsu's face went from confused to excited, a big grin appeared on his handsome yet childish features.

Natsu: "Really?! But you said it was yours."

Lucy: "I know what I said! Just open it already!"

Lucy avoided Natsu's eyes, she was way to nervous.

'Calm down Lucy. It's just a thank you gift that's all!'

Happy: "Open it Natsu!"

Natsu: "Oh yeah! sweet."

Natsu cheered. Lucy watched as he opened the bag, reached inside and pull out silver chain. Natsu stretched it out above him to get a better view of the necklace. A silver key as its pendant, and in the little bottle was magic. The beautiful element of fire, Natsu's mouth was open in aww.

Natsu: "Whaaaaa! It's sooo cool! It has flames in the tiny bottle."

Happy: "Oh I know this! It's a special magic bottle. It contains magic and transforms it to its element base. That's pretty awesome Natsu!"

Lucy let go of her breath, she wasn't even aware that she was holding it in the first place. Her hand was on her heart, a securing way to make sure her heart didn't give out if he didn't like it.

Happy: "How did you get Natsu's magic inside?"

Lucy looked at the preoccupied Natsu then to Happy.

Lucy: "I didn't. It's my magic inside."

Natsu: "Really?! Your magic base is fire? That's pretty awesome Lucy!"

Happy: "What? Jealous that Natsu might cheat on you? So you had to give a gift with *your magic in it?"

Happy laughed evilly, paws on his mouth to lower the volume. Lucy felt a vain pop on her forehead, that was the last straw for the blue feline. Lucy looked like the devil, scarier than Natsu at his worst. Her hand grabbed the cat's head like she was grabbing a ball. Calmly walked to the window and with all her might she tossed him out like a pitcher and a baseball. Happy vanished into the distance.

Lucy turned around, Natsu had put the present around his muscular neck. With the goofiest smile on his face, he keep staring at it.

Lucy: "I'm glad you like it."

Natsu: "Of course! It's awesome. Thanks a lot Luce"

Lucy's body stiffens with shock, Natsu came running in with a big hug. Lucy could feel her chest flatten against his broad and very toned one, his hands wrapped themselves around her much small waist then his. A gasp escaped her before she could hold back a boiling red face. Her mouth near his ear, at the sound of her Natsu's body tensed.

'What...was?'

Natsu could feel her heart beat fast, his in sync with hers. Natsu's ear tingled where her hot breath touched, at that moment he felt like hugging her tighter, closer. But her chest caused a problem, they stood in the way from a real hug. His arms brought her closer and his nose and lips touch her neck.

Lucy was trying hard not to let out another breath of air by holding it, when Natsu hugged her tighter her breath release.

This time her breath was on his trapezius, another shudder went up his spine. He liked the feeling, the excitement it created. Before he could continue Lucy pushed him away. Her blonde bangs covered majority of her face, her once full bottom lip was being crushed by her teeth. Her hands gripped tight on his forearms.

Lucy: "I'll-I'll go che-check on the washing!"

Lucy left the room in a hurry.

Natsu watched wide eyed as Lucy slammed the door behind her, did he do something wrong? a few seconds passed by in utter silence. Finally he turned himself away from the door and placed a hand on the back of his neck, right between the two places Lucy's air touch him. Natsu could feel his cheeks heat up and his eyes water a little, this feeling was familiar but it was so foreign.

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

Lucy was outside sitting beside a tree, the washed clothes flapped every once in a while in back of her. Fresh air filled her lungs. Fresh air that she absolutely needed, the way Natsu was holding her was way more intimate that she wanted.

'Natsu was most likely just hugging me, It has no other meaning.'

Her eyes drifted upwards to see beyond the blue sky, it was already beginning to turn a tint of purple as the day was ending.

'Tonight...is going to be hard to sleep...Wait? where am I going to sleep?!'

The thought at last came to mind. She jumped up and rushed back to the house, the door swung open pretty hard. Natsu almost jump out of his skin when heard the bang, slowly her turned around to see Lucy panting at the door. Her eyes searched the room. Only a hammock.

Lucy: "Where am I suppose to sleep?"

Lucy's voice was surprisingly calm, considering what happened earlier with Natsu. Natsu looked confused then realized what she was talking about.

Natsu: "You'll sleep on the hammock, I can sleep on the floor."

Lucy: "But that's ridiculous! It's bad enough that I'm staying over, now I'm taking your bed."

'Not to mention that it's bad for your back too.'

Natsu: "Well, then do you want to sleep on the floor?"

Lucy: "What?! No!"

Natsu: "Then we could share the hammock together."

Lucy: "NO!"

Lucy's voice cracked in alarm. God that would can not happen. If they were to share such a small sleeping space together she would never get some sleep. Natsu looked a little hurt but then bounce back to a smile.

Natsu: "We do have time to got back to town and get something for you to sleep on tonight."

To Lucy's surprise he was the one to come up with a reasonable suggestion. Her worried face turned to a matching smile.

Lucy: "Yeah!"

* * *

_~To lazy to write about the shopping scene.~_

Natsu and Lucy came back with another hammock, it's cheap and it's comfy. Lucy got a pink one compared to Natsu's which was a worn out beige. When they got back Natsu pined it up right next to his. It was already pretty dark when they arrived back, Lucy quickly picked up the now clean and dry clothes. Folding it didn't take long, Natsu went out to look for Happy while Lucy crawled into her brand new pink hammock. She was curled into a ball, the blanket wrapped around her. She closed her eye in an attempt to fall asleep.

* * *

Natsu was outside looking for Happy when Lucy crawled into bed. Happy hadn't returned since Lucy throw him away, though he wasn't to worried about Happy, he would find the way home sooner or later.

Natsu: " HAPPY! ...HAPPY!?"

20 minutes passed by and Happy still hadn't returned, the temperature was dropping as darkness claimed the skies. Deciding that it was about time to give up, Natsu walked into the house to see Lucy curled comfortable into the new hammock in the house. Another strange feeling.

* * *

Lucy still couldn't sleep, in the corner of her hearing she heard the door open then close. Natsu must have come back from his search for Happy. Sounded like it was futile, Happy hadn't come back. Lucy keep her eyes closed, she was pretending to be asleep. The foot steps came closer and closer, then stopped at the side of her (fake) sleeping body.

* * *

Natsu looked down at her, she looked so peacefully asleep. He was wishing a little that her landlord hadn't kicked her out this month, because then he would be able to sleep in the same bed with Lucy. To sniff the sweet smell of her shampoo, her sleeping face looked calm. Just like...

Natsu's eyes widen with the memories of her sleeping face at the hospital. He ground his teeth together, she was never going to return to the hospital. Not with him guarding her now. Before he when to go to his hammock, he bend down and placed a warm hand on her forehead. He sighed and was thanked when she was still breathing and warm to the touch.

* * *

Lucy felt his hand touch her forehead, a big hand. She almost couldn't believe that these hands saved her countless of times. The hands that hugged her tightly...Hands that could so easily caress her. She forced her self not to think to deeply about it. When suddenly the hand was gone and replaced with something soft. Its touch vanished just as fast as it had arrived.

The steps left her and the creaking sound of Natsu entering his bed were left in the background as Lucy's face (literally) turned to a tomato red. Nope there was no way she was getting absolutely any sleep tonight.

* * *

**~Well, I hope this chapter was good. I really love comments, it helps me continue onwards! Lol~**

**~Comments, reviews, constructive criticism is much appreciated.~**


	10. Chapter 10: Trouble

**Declaimer:**_I don't and never will own Fairy Tail._

**~Well guys, it has been a while now. I've been busy with the another story of mine -It's Going in That Direction- A ghost hunt story if your interested. But! I've finally got myself back to this one, let me know if you like it.~**

**~Enjoy~**

Natsu X Lucy

`Set after episode 50`

**Chapter 10**

* * *

That night Lucy was completely deprived of her beauty sleep, Natsu had given her a kiss good night. Even if it was only on the forehead, it still was considered as a kiss either way. Even though she never got any sleep her eyes remain shut, she was just to scared to open them.

All through the night she could still feel the imprint his lips left, they were soft yet chapped. If you asked Lucy how they were, she would give the most details description possible. Sadly morning came around, its rays glared down at her through a crack in the curtains. She slowly dared to open her deep chocolate-brown eyes, the fist place her eyes searched for was Natsu. And there he was, still sleeping soundly on the hummock beside hers.

Lucy: "I'm screwed."

Happy: "Aye! Why is that Lucy?"

Lucy completely forgotten about happy so when he spoke up she almost jumped out of her skin, instead she ended up jumping out of her pink hammock. Her legs flailing all over the place as her hand reached for something to balance on. The Fairy Tail guild emblem hand grabbed hold of a messy pinkette's head, finally Lucy couldn't hold her unbalance and fell to the ground. Pulling Natsu with her.

Natsu: "What the hell?! Way to wake me up Luce!"

He groaned in annoyance and pain from Lucy pulling him down by his hair. One hand cupped his head, the other on something soft. Something like a cushion, yet it couldn't be. Natsu's hand unintentionally landed on her left breast, next thing Natsu knew was himself flying out of the room and outside. Bad luck the weather was terrible, heavy rain poured down onto Natsu's head.

Lucy: "Ass! Pervert! Jerk! Giving me a kiss goodnight wasn't enough for you?! That you had to start groping to!"

Natsu's eyes woke up to her yells.

Natsu: "Wait, you where awake?"

He asked in a shocked tone from the other side of the door.

Happy: "Natsu, you gave her a kiss goodnight? How bold."

Happy mouthed a smirk, his eyes looked like white orbs as he evil stared at the door on Lucy's side. Happy was coming up with something, surely it was not going to be good.

Lucy: "Shut up, Happy!"

Lucy over heard him and barked back at the comment.

Natsu: "Lucy, let me in. It's raining."

Natsu reason with her to let him back in, it was pretty ridiculous since it was_ HIS_ house in the first place. Lucy was reluctant but she wasn't about to let Natsu get a cold over a little groping, when in reality her personality would have done just that. She opened the door to let him but as soon as Lucy turned the knob she turned her back to him. How was she going to face him.

Natsu: "Thanks, sorry."

Natsu's apology made her look at him in surprise. Natsu's head was turned away, eyes looking low at the ground. He was truly sorry.

Lucy: "J-just don't do it again. O-Okay?!"

She stuttered, not really knowing how to respond to such a formal apology. Especially coming from Natsu.

Natsu: "Y..yeah."

He answered her with his own stuttering. Lucy took a deep breath in.

Lucy: 'Okay Lucy! You'll be with Natsu for this month, suck it up. This was only the first night!'

She mentally scolded herself. Natsu was looking at her slapping her own face, completely confused.

* * *

Shortly after the awkward moment and the one-sided discussion about rules, Lucy headed back to the guild. Despite the rain everyone was there at the guild, Natsu later arrived afterwards. Of course he came barging in soaked to the bone and screaming.

Natsu: "RAAAAAHHHHH! I HATE THIS WEATHER! IT REMINDS ME OF GRAAAAAY!"

His voice boomed inside the guild halls main dining room, Lucy had to cover her ear because he was so loud. Mira giggle behind the bar.

Mira: "So how was your first night?"

She was already on her merry way into interrogation mode, Mira is the type to always want the news and gossips. And for sure if it's about developing relationships, Lucy had to find that out the hard way.

Lucy: "Really, please don't ask."

Lucy dropped her head onto the counter letting her forehead touch the cold wood. If Lucy didn't find a solution soon she is going to die of heart failure, in both ways; stress and pure bliss.

Mira: "Did you two kiss?"

A red face Lucy looked up, how did she know? Mira pause then blushed.

Mira: "Oh My God!"

Her voice was even louder than Natsu's of course that was bad, she got the whole attention of the Fairy Tail guild.

Macao: "What is it Mira?"

Macao walked up; him and his dark blue hair and scruff of what you would call a growing beard, white long coat with its collar up, it insides blue like his hair. On his chest, lower to his belly was a silver necklace with a giant 'S' for a pendent.

Mira: "Natsu and Lucy ki-"

Lucy just in time covered Mira's big mouth, it wasn't what Mira thought it was. Close but not exact, either way Mira would make a very big deal out if it.

Macao: "Hoho, now that's something I'd like to hear. If it involves Natsu and Lucy anything is worth listening to."

Macao walked up to Natsu who was in the middle of arguing with Gray, luckily that it hadn't progressed to more. Macao caught Natsu's head in a head lock and started using his free hand to violently run his fingers through Natsu's pink hair.

Natsu: "What's the deal Macao?!"

Natsu grunted at his now very messy hair and sore scalp. Macao let go and Natsu straight away began to crack his neck side to side. Macao took a step back, looked up and down Natsu then smiled. Natsu was completely confused, he had to ask.

Natsu: "What? Is like, something on my face?"

Lucy too was confused at first, then she saw it. A small red flame in a small key shaped bottle hung around Natsu's neck, hardly visible at first glance. Natsu's white scaly scarf hid most of it but it was there, he was wearing her gift. Lucy's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink at the thought, it made her happy that he liked it enough to wear it out.

Macao: "Oh...It's nooothing."

Macao dragged the 'o' in nothing to give of an obvious hint that he saw the gift, turning his back and started to walk out of the guild he wave good day to Natsu. Gray jumped right back in.

Gray: "Hey flame for brains, seems like something interesting happened. Care yo explain?"

Natsu: "Even I don't know ice princess."

Natsu glared at Gray.

Gray: "Riiight of course you don't. Then tell me do you have a girl hanging around you besides Lucy?"

Natsu: "What?! No! And don't get the wrong idea. It's hard enough to deal with you being stark naked in public in front of me and try to accuse me for nothing."

Natsu barked. Of course mentioning that he was naked made him look at him self, Gray gasped. Natsu was right, like always Gray was completely and utterly undressed it was some people call being in his birthday suit. A second passed and he shrugged it off as if it was nothing, Gray just stood there and continued to talk.

Gray: "Then what is that?"

He pointed to the glowing red pendant around Natsu's neck. Though Lucy was looking away because of Gray's nakedness, she could help but turn to see what he was mentioning. Natsu gave a toothy grin, it was the biggest anyone has ever seen.

Natsu: "Oh this, like it? I know I do. Lucy gav-"

Lucy again jumped to stop him from talking any more but it was to late. The whole guild gawked. Lucy's hands were covering Natsu's mouth, that was all she was focusing on. Forget the mouth shutting but the positioning, Lucy was straddling Natsu. Natsu's back flat on the floor with Lucy's butt on his groin. She was panting hard, she had rushed to stop him but ended up this way.

Natsu: "fffaat...fffaaast...bor?" **(In case people don't understand: What was that for.)**

He asked through Lucy's shaking hands. Lucy froze. The guild was way to quiet, she slowly raised her head. There, all around was the members of Fairy Tail staring at the two. Gray smirked.

Gray: "I see. Well congrats Natsu! You finally became a man."

Elfman: "Natsu's a man now!"

Elfman, Mira's little brother called out. As if it was their cue every one cheered.

"HUUUURAY!"

Lucy was in completely in shock, they all were getting the wrong idea.

Lucy: "But...That's."

Natsu removed her hands and lifted himself onto his elbows.

Natsu: "I don't understand what any of them are saying but they're happy."

He looked at the cheering crowed, then his gaze went to peer into Lucy's brown eyes. A well-known smile on his features as he looked at Lucy, she looked back into his. His the beautiful color of black, for some reason the dark color looked more alive than ever before.

Lucy's face flushed a neon pink, what was she to do. An already fallen Lucy was falling again, this time much harder.

* * *

Lucy hid herself in the guild halls infirmary, actually she was there in case she was going to die of embarrassment. Not only was she seen straddling Natsu on the ground but they all found out that she gave him a gift. To top it off, Happy told the story of Natsu giving her a goodnight kiss on the forehead. All Lucy wanted to do now was crawl into a hole and cry, she just imagine the infirmary to be that place.

Levy: "Awww, Lu-chan. You're so cute."

Levy had went in search for Lucy, knowing her so well she knew where to look first. Lucy quickly pulled a med bed sheet over her head.

Lucy: "..."

Levy: "Don't be embarrassed. Honestly speaking I think the present suits Natsu perfectly. Just goes to show how much you know him. ...*chuckle"

Levy giggle at the end, she was trying to comfort Lucy but couldn't help but laugh. Lucy of course heard the chuckle.

Lucy: "Seriously?!"

She jumped up planning to see Levy, but things took a turn. What she saw was a Natsu, Lucy couldn't tell if it was Natsu or a fake. Her heart began to beat hard out of her chest. Her eyes reflected confusion and fear, Lucy was hallucinating.

Levy: "Lucy? Hey are you alright? You look pale."

Levy took a step forward, Lucy let out a shrieking scream. Levy stopped in shock, Lucy was scared of her.

Lucy: "No! Stay away! Natsu!"

She started to call out for the man she so wished to see the most, but she was seeing him. Her head hurt.

Levy: "Lucy! It's me Levy, it's alright I'm here with you."

Lucy thrashed around when Levy held her into a tight hug, red markings materialized on her cheek. The marking was shaped as a heart, a heart on fire. Levy recognized that emblem and her heart sank. Lucy passed out as soon as Natsu came running through the infirmary doors, Gajeel hot on his heels.

Natsu & Gajeel: "What?! What is it?!"

They asked in unison. Levy lifted her stunned eyes to the both of them, tears formed and blurred her sight.

Natsu: "What's wrong with Lucy?!"

He almost yelled the demand. His face distorted with every emotion possible, he carefully eyed Lucy's sleeping face. The burning heart on her left cheek grew brighter.

Lucy: "Na...tsu."

Her faint voice was loud to Natsu's ears, in a flash he was beside her. Her hand in his.

Natsu: "LEVY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER!"

Levy's hands tremble, Gajeel notice and walked up to her. Staring deeply into her watering eyes, she stared back letting out small sobs. His eyes, red as blood pierced through the salt water. His face was stern but his eyes told her it was alright to explain, understanding without words she nodded her head.

Levy: "Lucy's going to die."

* * *

**~Well, I think it's about time to move on from all the mushy stuff. (Don't worry it'll still be there.) Please comment! It always motivates me to keep going. Don't comment...then no new chapter!~ **

**~LOL don't worry I'll still post chapters, it'll just take longer.~**

**~Comment, review, constructive criticism is much appreciated~**


	11. Chapter 11: Revenge

**Declaimer:**_I don't and never will own Fairy Tail._

**~Hey guys, sorry taking a while. Just want to let you know this chapter might be littering with spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. I kinda just rushed through it a bit. But I'll be going over it again and again until I think there won't be any left but if you find some that I don't please report!~**

**~Enjoy~**

Natsu X Lucy

`Set after episode 50`

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Levy just told Natsu that Lucy was going to die, he seriously couldn't believe his ears. All that was going through his mind was; 'she's lying'. He looked at her with an angered face, one very similar to the face he had in the hospital. The expression filled with rage and determination, a combo he had often yet never as intense as it was recently. Just when things where going back to the way they were, this had to happen. Gajeel took a defending step in front of Levy, who was trembling with fear. Her legs were paralized like they've turned to stone on her. Gajeel held onto his stern feature.

Gajeel: "Flame brain, let the shrimp explain. Don't go going an giving her that look when all she's doing is trying to help."

One hand was holding Lucy's and the other ran down his face, his body was to tense. And then tension isn't about to go away until Natsu knows Lucy will be safe from this trouble.

Natsu: "Sorry. Go on."

His voice was forced out of his throat, his eyebrows frowned hard and pained his facial muscles. Levy had then latched her small fingers to Gajeel's black vest, and nodded. Even through all the sobs and shivering she continued.

Levy: "It's a curse spell, I read about it in an accent scroll in the archive. The spell is very old, and the archive didn't hold any information to breaking it."

She hiccuped a small sniffle.

Levy: "The curse is called, 'Heart Break'. It plays with the victims emotions, once it's in affect time is short. On the scroll that I read, it told me that she or he will die within a weeks time."

Gajeel turned around to face her, gently patting the top of her head for good work. She wiped the remaining tears that stopped at his touch. She looked into Gajeel's red demon eyes, he wasn't one to care much about the blond girl Natsu looked out for all the time. But something about how Levy works, think, and acts attracts his attention. Seeing her cry was not something he would call attractive, stopping her tears was his originally planned but now...

Levy: "Right, this is no time to think everything is impossible! I'm going to try and find away to save Lucy!"

She grabbed a fist full of Gajeel's shirt again and looked into his expression with determination. Natsu watched patiently and agreed to her final judgement, there was no way he was going to just sit and watch her die. All he could do last time was wait for her to wake up like she was already dead, not again, not this time.

* * *

News soon traveled all through the guild, Makarov had visited Lucy to see her condition in hope that he may be of some help. He wasn't, he only knew as much as Levy which wasn't good news. Every one was worried, all of the members gathered in the Fairy Tail archive. Each offering their help in finding a way to save the innocent celestial wizard.

The archive was buzzing with people talking to each other, explaining what the though would be useful. All information was rallied to Levy at the center, she sat down with sore eyes that recently were crying. Piles, piles and piles of books surrounded her, it was like it was prison. Despite her eyes and aching heart she continued to search. A few other such as Erza and Gray, Natsu too when out searching spell stores, ones that held accent writings and others that they could find.

Hours of dedication finally payed off, Levy came across a small article in a news paper from about 60 years ago. Her eyes widen, she immediately lifted her weight with her arms and pushing back the chair with the back of her knees. All was silent, any movement Levy made meant something either good or bad. Anticipation hung in the cramped air of the archive.

Cana: "Levy, what did you find!"

Cana who was at the other end of the room called out, her voice seemed to have echoed in all the silence. Levy looked up with both happy eyes and worried eyes. Before Levy opened her mouth, the doors opened to reveal Team Natsu returning from their search. Erza looked please yet worried, something like how Levy was feeling. Gray on the other hand look pooped out, he was running around like a mad man around the city going to every spell shop they had. Natsu, showed signs of exhaustion but stood up straight because he was holding onto the information they've found as hope.

Levy: "I suspect you found the same info as us."

Erza's brown eyes looked at Levy with a knowing look, a nod then followed. Levy let Erza explain.

Ezra: "All right every body, we found some news. It's not good nor is it bad, all we know is that it's NOT impossible to save Lucy!"

She paused letting her speech sink into the members, then continued.

Erza: "As we all now know Lucy has a spell placed upon her, emotionally cursing her. We found out that we must either have the perpetrator break the curse or kill him. Personally I would kill the bastard with my own hands, but I'll be leaving that decision into Natsu's hands."

A well maintained face turned dark with anger.

Erza: "Is that all right with every one?"

She asked. With out delay the whole Fairy Tail guild yelled with agreement, Natsu of all people was the rightful revenger for Lucy. No one but him would do it better. Natsu's body bust into flames, threatening to burn what ever it touched even himself. A roar that resembled the call of a dragon reached out to the world, the sound waves went trough the walls and the whole city of Magnolia heard his cry.

* * *

Later Levy and Erza share each other the information they found. The spell as like Levy explained before to Natsu, plays with her emotions. Hence the title 'Heart Break', The curse takes hold of an emotion and smothers her with it. The curse sometimes won't show it's self until the victim gets spick of emotion, for example anger or sadness. Levy didn't mention it to anyone, she knew that it was best to leave part of it out but Lucy's emotional spick must of been her embarrassment. That emotion belongs to the category called love, and she was embarrassed about Natsu. The curse is smothering her with her love for Natsu.

Levy: "Anyway, I don't know what emotion the curse took hold of but we can't waste time."

She lied. All nodded their heads, and proceeded with planning their next move.

Master Makarov Made a search and revenge team, which consisted of of course Team Natsu. Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy, Gajeel was to join in with Levy and lastly Juvia. Juvia was mostly there because she keep bugging Makarov that she wanted to be with Gray. Gajeel was to act as Levy's protector, Levy the smart one to counter the evil mage that brought the curse upon Lucy. Her beloved friend.

Natsu gave all available information he had about the incident that happened weeks ago, Levy had said before that the only way she got the curse was when she was either attacked or a sleep. Of course the who time she was in the hospital Natsu was with her, so the only option left was when she was attacked. When Natsu wasn't with her. It pained Natsu to think about the whole ordeal again.

Erza: "We can't afford to mess anything up on this mission. Lucy's life is on the line and we only got a week to bring the douche bag in. You got me?!"

Erza asked in a commanding manner, of course they all agreed except Gajeel, he simply stayed quite. The group stood a few feet away from the train which they need to return to Mai Mansion. A three-hour train right back to the place Natsu found Lucy with a clone of himself. Most of the group was shocked to hear about a Natsu clone, Gray joked about how it was enough to have one but two would lead the world to its end. Even Erza had to agree, or course so did Juvia, any side Gray was one she was. Gajeel could careless, Levy already knew and wasn't surprised anymore. Happy only answered with a 'was there a clone of Happy too?'

Gray & Levy: "Let's go!"

The all went on the train. To everyone's amazement, Natsu wasn't or didn't look motion sick. That's when it clicked for most of them. Erza, Gray and Juvia finally found out that Lucy was much more than a friend to Natsu, If she was worth more than caring about motion sickness this was a serious case of love struck. Natsu, the one that everyone thought would never find love was IN love. But they all doubt he knew that himself. Gajeel noticed the shift in realization and wanted to tease Natsu to see if he was really that dense about his own feelings.

Gajeel: "Hey! Flame for brains, the little princess must be worth a lot to you. I wonder what would have happened if I really did kill her back then."

His comment got every one to glare at him, reminding them of the terrible deed he performed before he joined Fairy Tail. Natsu looked at him with an expression that was between a serious or a complete neutral, either one Gajeel could feel the siting room warm up a couple of degrees.

Gajeel: "Hey now, don't get you boxers in a not, just saying."

He put his hands up like he was caught red-handed, a smirk played on his lips. Levy had enough and violently jabbed her elbow into Gajeel's ribs, he rubbed the spot and looked at her with an annoyed look. That's when Natsu replied.

Natsu: "She does mean a lot to me, I care for her like family. And if you did kill her back then, you wouldn't be here today. Nor would you be anywhere else. There simply would be nothing left of you, I would have burned you to a crisp."

Natsu's eye looked like they were on fire. Gray sighed, some how he knew he was going to say that.

Gajeel: "Right, like you could defeat me."

Ezra gave the most terrifying death glare to Gajeel, he shut his mouth before he could say any more. Erza didn't want arguments that could and would postpone their mission. Natsu just looked back out the window in annoyance.

Juvia looked around the large but rather small cabin room they all sat in, Happy was sleeping on Natsu's lap Gray sat on the same bench as him with Erza in between. Juvia wanted to sit beside Gray but of course they could only fit three people per bench. She was forced to sit across from him instead. Levy beside her then Gajeel. Natsu and Gajeel where near the window, sense both usually get motion sickness. Juvia sighed, as she was look outside and see the beautiful weather she caught a glimpse of Natsu's new necklace. The little flame inside was flickering on and off.

Juvia: "Juvia finds your pendent weird."

She stated, Natsu's attention turned from outdoors to his gift. The flames flicked again, on and off. Levy watched, then questioned, then realized.

Levy: "Is that Lucy's magic?"

She asked.

Natsu: "Yeah, why? Do you know why it's flickering?"

Levy looked down to her knees, they where running out of time. Much faster than it should. Levy looked back up tears threatening her eyes again, her hand slipped into the pants pocket of Gajeel. Her finger entwined with his, sense his were already there. Gajeel's muscles tensed at the sudden action.

Levy: "We're running out of time. To a mage their magic is like life, if that is Lucy's magic and it's on the verge of going out. What do you think happens to the own of that Magic?"

Her words stabbed Natsu in the heart, his hand grabbed tightly at the key pendent. He made sure not to be to tight to break it, it had great value to him. Now more the ever, it was a symbol of Lucy's life. If the little diminishing flame goes out.

It's game over.

* * *

**~Of course I added Gajeel and Levy again (^.^) I love those two as well. They're simply cute. Besides the point I want to know what you think of the development between both Natsu + Lucy & Gajeel + Levy. If they're a bit out of character please tell, I try to keep them relatively close to what they truly are. Also on the development of the story line, I'm not contradicting myself now am I?~  
**

**~Comment, review, constructive criticism is much appreciated~**


	12. Chapter 12: Wrath

**Declaimer:**_ I don't and never will own Fairy Tail._

**~Hey guys, finally got myself to write up chapter 12. By the way for the people who are also following 'It's Going in That Direction' I'll let you all know now I haven't forgotten about it. I'm just trying to come up with good idea of how to end the job within a single chapter-LOL~**

**- (') means thoughts, (") Means speech. -**

**~Now the story takes a major twist!~**

**~Enjoy~**

Natsu X Lucy

`Set after episode 50`

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Magnolia: Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Lucy was past out in the infirmary, every one was extremely worried. Levy knew of the curse right away all thanks to her being a book worm and always reading in the archives. Lucy's breaths became harder and shallower by the hour, by the minutes, seconds. Mira had gone on 'vacation' from bar-tending in order to look after Lucy, though it was hard watching the very soul of a close friend slowly drain away in front of you and no do anything about it. But that's why Natsu and the rest left, they were going to save Lucy...They have too.

Mira: "Don't worry Lucy, Natsu will save you. He always does. Just like last time and this time too. ... Please Natsu _*Sob_, save Lucy."

Mira was breaking down, not long ago Lucy was in danger because of the Shadow guild now this. How can this happen to only one girl? Either it was terrible fate or cursed timing.

Lucy: "Na..._tsu._"

Her weak voice barely left Lucy's lifeless throat, even now she still calls out to him. Natsu was a very lucky guy to score such a caring beauty, not that is was surprising. Natsu has this natural charm about him, people just can't hate him. Well ... unless they're the enemy, then he just get's in the way because he's stubborn. Every one knew from the beginning, since he brought her to the guild that they were meant to be. Maybe to Lucy their close relationship was only out of respect to his invite and an obligation because he saves her all the time. But it goes beyond that, the bond that was created the moment they met was what people would call 'destiny.'

Mira looked out the window over head of Lucy's infirmary bed, the sky was baby blue. The color for beautiful weather but that day was anything but beautiful. Maybe it was the sky's way of trying to comfort Lucy in this time of worry, sadness, and anxiety.

Mira: 'Please Natsu.'

* * *

The train ride was of course, three long stressful hours. The groups bodies were to tense, they needed to relax or else they would be over exerting their energy. Erza was the first off the train, followed by Gray and Juvia, who was clinging to Gray but she remained silent. Then Levy, Gajeel, Happy and finally Natsu. Though Natsu's eyes never left the flickering flame inside the tiny gift, not since Levy told him that if it goes out meant Lucy's life has ended.

To the others the situation went from bad to worst but to Natsu, the situation went from terrible to death threatening. If Lucy was to die while he was in the middle of saving her, his heart would shatter. Shatter to so many peaces no one would know how to put it back together again, even if they knew his heart well. With out realizing it Lucy had became Natsu's glue, his heart was already cracked; twice. Once because of Igneel leaving and abandoning him, second was when Lisanna had died. But Lucy had filled both wounds, he had forgotten the pain of losing one he once loved, he healed and didn't worry about finding Igneel so much. Lucy being gone meant Natsu would be too.

Erza: "Okay, we don't know if the culprit is still in the mansion but if he or she is. Then we have orders to find him and bring him to Natsu. Now, no objections?"

Everyone nodded there head, no objections from them that's for sure. They hurriedly started to head to the mansion when an elder stopped them.

Elder Man: "Oh! It's you, young man."

Natsu recognized him right away, he was the nice old man who told him where Lucy was staying. Natsu looked at him and nodded, silently telling him that he remembered him as well.

Elder Man: "Did you find the young lady fine?"

Gray: "I'm surprised he remembers Natsu and Lucy, it's been weeks since they've been here."

Gray said to no one in particular. Happy agreed.

Happy: "Aye!"

Natsu: "Yeah."

The elder man looked at Natsu with a worried expression.

Elder Man: "What brings you back here?"

Just thinking about Lucy made Natsu want to cry, his breathing was hard and his chest hurt. He couldn't look at the nice old man.

Natsu: "We... have business to attend."

Natsu started to walk off ignoring the conversation. He was being to impatient. Erza clearly saw his rudeness and punch hard at the back of his head. Natsu of course slumped over knocked out.

Erza: "Sorry about this boys rudeness. But he is right, we have business here today so we're much in a hurry."

The elder man looked at Erza then scanned the rest of the group, his lips twitched. Which didn't go unnoticed by Gajeel.

Gajeel: "Got something to hide old man?"

He asked harshly. His red eyes trying to pierce through the old mans lazy hazel ones. The elder looked like any other old person in the small town, short grey hair and mustache. His back hunched over kinda like a cat and a black and silver cane, the handle was a silver carving of a sad face. It...almost looked like... someone familiar.

Levy eyed that specific item the elder had while the rest got even more on edge thanks to Gajeel.

Elder man: "I have nothing to hide young man, what makes you think that?"

The elder man asked tauntingly. Gajeel wanted nothing more but to grab hold of the cripple and yank him up with his shirt, asking him to say that again. But Erza was there, she even scared Gajeel. So out of pure will Gajeel took a *more civil approach.

Gajeel: "Is that so. I think you have a lot to hide _old man._"

Even with the effort he couldn't contain the violent way he stated who he was talking to. Levy finally realized what the face on the cane looked like.

Gajeel: "Because that cane. It reeks of blonde and not to mention that the carving looks like her, her face in pain that is."

Levy's worst worries were realized. Natsu's eyes jolted open, did he just hear right? The old man on the other hand, who had a smile before deflated to a frown. His face looked confused and hurt but his aura felt violent, menacing. Erza who was holding Natsu was pushed back, pushing her to the ground landing hard on her butt. Gray made his way to stop Natsu. Natsu ran right into Gray's muscular arm, fists ready to kill.

Gray: "Calm down Natsu. You can't."

Gray told him, holding him back with all his might. Wondering since when was Natsu this strong.

Natsu: "Gray."

His voice threatened Gray, even though it sent shivers up Gray's spine he held his ground. He was no dragon slayer and if Natsu were to truly go all out, ready to kill, then he was sure Natsu would make some serious damage.

Happy: "Natsu..."

Happy was also worried, Natsu was really jumpy at the moment. If any one said they were the culprit Natsu would go for the kill on the spot, Natsu's mind was long beyond reason. But they still had to try.

Elder Man: "I believe that would be just coincidence."

Now Levy was mad, he was still trying to deny even when the strongest evidence was pointed out to him. She believed in Gajeel's judgement, and if he said that the old man was responsible than she was sure he was. Levy who had remained quiet until now spoke out the truth and the let lose the fury of the strongest team in Fairy Tail.

Levy: "Stop denying the fact mister."

Her words cut the last string. The old man smirked evilly and a creepy laugh hummed behind his lips, while his throat vibrated making his aura and pasture all the more ugly. Natsu's teeth gritted together shaving off bits of bone, his canines looking bigger as if he was a wild animal. From the eyes of the villain Natsu's face was hidden in darkness, red and gold eyes gleaming like the only light. If the enemy wasn't so confident in his own skill any other person would have cowered in fear simply by the sight of Natsu. Gray had to finally move away from him, his skin started to burn where it touched Natsu's body.

Juvia: "Juvia isn't liking what's happening."

Levy got a little closer to Gajeel, as Gajeel took a step before her. Blocking the heat wave that was coming off of Natsu. The heat waves were so strong that even leaves on the ground around him burned up into flames. The Fairy Tail's revenge group was forced a step back and use their hands to help protect their faces. Suddenly the heat that was shooting out was being sucked in, oxygen was being burned up. The ground Natsu stood on was now beginning to melt in to lava.

Erza: "Get Levy out of here! She can't with stand Natsu's heat. It's to dangerous!"

Gray: "I didn't think Natsu was capable of something this intense!"

Gajeel: "He's angry, this is a fire dragons wrath."

Even the old man was now being effected by the high levels of temperature, his illusion disappeared before everyone's eyes. The elder appearance faded away to show a fairly young man around his late twenties, blue hair hair same length as Gray's. Eyes hazel, he was also wearing a dark brown tuxedo with a white undershirt, black tie. but they honestly didn't care.

The whole town was in danger, they weren't expecting to run into any trouble until they actually entered Mao Mansion. Erza squinted trying to fend off the dry air and lack of oxygen, they needed a plan and fast.

Erza: "Gray, Juvia! Evacuate the town, take Levy with you. Gajeel and me will handle the situation here."

Gray: "No way! This is Natsu, I'm staying!"

Gray didn't want to leave, even though the always fight they were friends and Gray couldn't help himself to a good fight. But Erza said other wise.

Erza: "I'm stronger than you, and Gajeel is a Dragon Slayer. It also take more than one person to evacuate a whole town this size. Things are going to get ugly here! Go NOW!"

* * *

**~Now I hope every one liked this chapter, I liked the feel of writing Natsu's wrath. Even I wonder how far his fire magic will go with the _VERY _confident foe. Look forward to the next chapter! Also what do you think about the twist I put to it, wasn't expecting that were you?!~  
**

**~Please comment, I like to read all your support and reviews.~**

**~Comments, reviews, constructive criticism is much appreciated.~**


	13. Chapter 13: Feelings

**Declaimer:**_I don't and never will own Fairy Tail._

**~Wow time sure flies! I looked at the last time I updated this story and was shocked to see that it has been a while...Not that some other authors are worst than me ****_*_**_No_ _offense. _**But will I guess this story is better off than my other -It's Going in That Direction, that hasn't been updated for a while (TTATT).~**

** ~This chapter will be made with a song I very much like and made me think much about NaLu. Hope you like it (I worry if I can put two & two together, so be gentle) Now back to the story!~**

_**Song:** [All of Me by John Legend]_

**~Enjoy!~**

Natsu X Lucy

`Set after episode 50`

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Erza: "I'm stronger than you, and Gajeel is a Dragon Slayer. It also takes more than one person to evacuate a whole town this size. Things are going to get ugly here! Go NOW!"

+oo+

Gray was about to protest, he didn't like to be told so bluntly weak. Even if it was from Erza, what she said stabbed at his pride as a Fairy Tail guild member but something about her look. It some how convince him to go. He, quickly as he could moved his way to Gajeel and Levy. Juvia had already left the scene, or else she would of evaporated.

Gajeel was starting to feel the heat, he has felt the heat before but this was different. This was wrath, rage, anger, all the words that describe 'pissed off' put together. Gajeel hasn't been in the guild that long but he knew this was unnatural, even for Natsu. Natsu was burning, both inside and out. He felt like he was on fire, quite literally.

Natsu: 'This fucking bastard was the one responsible for Lucy's condition? Fuck this shit, his dead meat.'

Natsu inwardly cursed the enemy just when the no longer old man's illusion faded it's last magic. It drifting towards Natsu like dust, then burning before it could even touch Natsu's skin. The now much younger enemy stood before him in a defensive stance, defending from the intensity of the heat.

Natsu: "You! Fix Lucy, _NOW!_"

Natsu growled, oh he was angrier than ever. The young blue hair tuxedo man grinned behind his sleeves.

Tuxedo man: "The name's 'M', if you want to know. _Young man._"

The way M said 'young man' reminded Natsu of how the old man helped him out, remembering it now stained the good memory. Natsu's head lowered, some thing like bowing. But Erza knew that wasn't a bow, that was Natsu further trying to conceal his growing rage. Her mind was racing, thinking up multiple plans with multiple result. All ending with either the whole town goes in flames or killing everybody in a 1Km radius. Either way the town was doomed, she grunted with every failing result.

Erza: 'What now? Natsu is beyond reason, he'll burn everything if we don't do something soon.'

Gajeel noticed her frustration, casting a side way glace to her. She was in a similar pose as him, arms in front of the face and slightly crouched knees. Leaning back against the vacuuming force called the Salamander.

Gajeel: "Calm down Salamander! Think before you kill him, what about Bunny-girl?"

Natsu's body froze for a split second, 'Bunny-girl' Gajeel's term for Lucy. Natsu's head still bowed down, unknown to Erza and Gajeel & M, Natsu was looking at the still flickering key bottle around his neck.

* * *

**_What would I do without your smart mouth. _**

**_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out._**

* * *

**Magnolia: Fairy Tail Guild Hall - Infirmary  
**

Lucy was under two layer of sheets, her body temperature was drastically dropping. In cases of sickness, or major injuries peoples body temps rises rather than drops. That's because the body is working hard at trying to keep things working, adrenaline rush. But Lucy was being sucked dry of heat, Mira could only wipe off the cold sweat from her forehead.

* * *

_**Got my Head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down**_

_**What's going on in that beautiful mind.**_

* * *

**Town outside of Mao Mansion  
**

Natsu was remembering the times he had with Lucy, all the fun, the sadness, the growing connections. She had always tried to get Natsu to do things more civil, despite that he never listens. Even through his stubbornness she never let him win. He began to wonder, what she thought of him. _Him_ as her partner, _him_ as a person.

* * *

_**I'm on your magical mystery ride**_

_**And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright.**_

* * *

Though it appeared as though Natsu was dragging Lucy around it was the opposite. It was her pulling his string, he always worried, panicked, and enjoyed her presences. She just suddenly arrived in his life and this was the result.

* * *

**_My Head's under water _**

**_But I'm breathing fine_**

**_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind._**

* * *

Why was he so enraged? Did it matter to be this mad? Yes he had a right to it, but was in necessary to threaten the lives of innocent people? All for _ONE _girl.

* * *

**_`Cause all of me_**

**_Loves all of you._**

* * *

Then it hit him like a wrecking ball, he had something for Lucy. Something that meant more then Nakama or friendship, something deeper.

Natsu Loves Lucy.

* * *

_**Love your curves and all your edges**_

_**All your perfect imperfections.**_

* * *

He loves everything about her, the way she speaks, her voice, the way she walks, her movements. Everything about her always drawn him in.

+oo+

M finally was feed up with waiting for his enemy to do something besides burn up and stand like a statue. Though this frustrated M, Erza and Gajeel were curious. Erza looked at Gajeel, her eyes spoke for her. They were going 'wow whatever you said it stopped him', he didn't bother to answer back instead looked back at the volcanic figure they had to deal with first. Or not.

M straightened himself, a faint blue shield surrounded him like a sphere. Erza watched him like a hawk, never letting her guard down even when thinking up plans. Then an idea popped in her mind.

Erza: "Of course! Why didn't I think of this before?!"

She thought out loud, Gajeel gave her a confused look. A look that wanted answers. He watched as she also straighten out, one hand retched into the sky. She called out.

Erza: "REEQUIP!"

He body glowed a faint yellow as new armor suddenly covered her body. It was the same armor that protected the beaten and broken guild hall once. Back when the Phantom Lord used the Jupiter canon, the _Adamantine Armor_.

Erza slammed the tow half shield together, an aqua green magic circle appeared. It was drastically smaller than the one she had to summon to stop Jupiter. But still Erza was surprised at the size of her magic circle, it was bigger than she was expecting it. Natsu was much stronger than she thought. she looked at Gajeel and he immediately got the message, he made a braked for it. He sprinted to the safety behind Erza, he sigh in great relief that it was indeed much cooler behind than out in the open. Even then they were still feeling the heat, Erza was dripping with sweat, Gajeel in the same state. M was feeling it to, then something must of came to mind because M smirked while he raised his cane above his head.

M: "Oh, If you want don't want your girlfriend to die. I suggest you turn down the volume, eh?"

M was pulling at Natsu's strings, but he valued Lucy's life more than his pointless temper. The flames that once engulfed Natsu vanished, leaving behind a lava like ground below his feet. If it weren't for the glowing red rocks, it would look like regular mud.

M: "Good boy. Now how should I defeat you powerless worms."

Gajeel: "Watch your tongue bastard, I won't hesitate to rip it out."

Iron dragon roared back, he did not like being called powerless. With the temperature cooling down Erza equipped back to her usual armor. Everyone was watching M, Natsu looked much more composed now. Though his hair was a mess and his vest was completely turned to ash, even his skirt_(?)_ **[A/N No idea what that skirt type thing he wears over his knee high trousers is called.]** Natsu had lifted his head up, now with a serious face. One hand gripped his scarf, making sure it doesn't fly off. Everyone was silent for a moment, until Erza couldn't hold back any more.

Erza: "What is your goal? Why target Lucy?"

Erza had plenty of time to think things through, she couldn't come up with an answer. She wanted to know his motives, was it just out of random or planned? Without taking his eyes off Natsu the corners of M's lips curled. He wasn't afraid to show off his evil smile, like all villains. The still raised cane came down and tapped the ground twice, onto a grounded part that had yet to melt away. The taps made echoing thuds. The face on the cane change expression, Gajeel's eyes widened.

Gajeel: "SHIT! YOU BASTARD!"

The Iron dragon slayer attracted all their attention except M's, his still on Natsu.

M: "Oh it's nothing special, I'm just on a mission."

M began to reply. Gajeel glared hard, his look mirrored the one of Salamanders who also noticed the change. Erza looked confused, that is until she remembered what Gajeel said about the cane. Her eyesight sharpened then widened in shock.

M: "In fact, It's the same mission you came here for."

Natsu's onyx eyes connected with the still lazy hazel ones of M's, Natsu's face frozen in serious mode. M was the one to break the staring contest when his sights turned to the key bottle around Natsu's neck. For the millionth time, M smiled gleefully.

M: "For Revenge."

* * *

**Magnolia: Fairy Tail Guild Hall - Infirmary**

Mira had just left the infirmary to get a glass of water and a new cloth for Lucy when a devastating scream came from behind her. This scream was different, it was similar to the pained scream the Phantom Lords made her do but yet different. This was...fear? pain? misery? Whatever it was it was unpleasant. Mira rushed back to where she came from, she reached the entrance and was meet with what she feared most.

* * *

**~Well friends, what do you think? do you thing I interpreted the song well with the story? This was my first time doing that, so don't hesitate to tell me if I'm terrible. The story is reaching a climax! Get ready!~**

**~Comments, reviews, constructive criticism is much appreciated.~**

* * *

** Chapter 14**

**{Preview}**

_**Lucy POV**_

_I was in so much pain, it hurt to breath, it hurt to think, it hurt to feel. I honestly didn't know what was going on, one minute I was fine and dandy, the next I'm seeing things. It really freaked me out, I didn't want to be scared of Natsu. I didn't think I could be. One thing I was most certain of as of now was that I was dying, how? No idea. _


End file.
